A druid's tale
by devilnightking100
Summary: Kina is an outcast in her hometown of West Harbor, always finding better company in the wilds than the town. But as danger comes to the small town, she must journey to the city of Neverwinter. Aided by a battle-hungry dwarf, a mischievous tiefling, a wood elf who Kina sees as a sister, and many more, is the drow girl up for the challenge? Or will the world fall to darkness?
1. Harvest Festival

_**Well, I figured why not? I decided on this character because 1) I've never done a druid before and it's kinda fun from what I pulled off so far and 2)Ever since I played Hordes of the Underdark I wanted to play a drow character. Now let's make something clear.**_

_**My OC is a Neutral Good Drow Druid. Just so everyone knows that going in and I don't get complaints about how "I had no idea she was a drow" or "It's really hard to tell she's a druid." So I'm telling you now to avoid those comments later. Now that I'm done with that little rant.**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Deep in the Mere of the Dead Man, in a town called West Harbor, a drow woman was beginning to awaken. Stretching with a yawn, she glanced at the wolf at her bedside and smiled. Reaching down, she gently shook the animal. "Ishi, time to wake up." she muttered into his ear.

Ishi stirred, lazily opening an eye to see his mistress. _Morning Kina. Sleep well?_ He asked.

"As well as always." Kina shrugged, hopping out of bed and reaching for her leather tunic. "Today is the Harvest Festival, so we had best get going if we're going to meet Amie and Bevil." she added, grabbing a few potions she had "borrowed" from the local wizard before hurrying downstairs to meet her foster father, Daeghun.

"Ah, you're awake." the wild elf greeted, his usual stoic expression in place. "I know you're eager to get to the Festival with your friends, but there's something I need you to do first." Kina groaned, wanting to get to the fun part of today. "Don't give me that, it will only be a few minutes of your time." Daeghun snapped. "The merchant Galen is here, and he has a Duskwood Bow I ordered. Take the furs in the chest next to the door and use the funds to buy the bow."

"Aww, but I don't wanna." Kina whined.

"Just get it done." Daeghun sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he turned away. "I'll be running the Archery Challenge, so come see me when you're done." Kina sighed as she turned toward the chest, grabbing the furs and calling Ishi before leaving.

…

"There you are! The Festival's already started." Amie called, waving Kina over.

"Hey guys. What's the competition look like this time?" Kina greeted, Ishi moving toward Amie and nuzzling her hand.

"Hello Ishi." Amie greeted, petting the wolf.

"The Mossfields have won their matches in the Harvest Brawl already, so they'll be tough to beat. We should be well enough off in the Tourney of Talent thanks to Amie."

"I convinced Tarmas to teach me some new spells, and learned a few on my own while he wasn't looking." Amie added.

"Those spells wouldn't be from the books I helped you sneak away, would they?" Kina asked with a grin. That had been a fun little adventure. Amie rolled her eyes and nodded.

The three continued to talk about the competition while they walked across the bridge.

"I'm tellin you, Georg, it ain't natural." Orlen, one of the local farmers, told the Militia captain.

"And the druids? What do they say?" Georg asked in reply.

"That's just it, there ain't any druids. It's like they all just vanished." Orlen replied.

"What am I, chop liver?" Kina asked, annoyance in her eyes.

"Kina! We didn't see you there." Georg said sheepishly.

"Never mind that, what's this about the druids going missing? Does this have something to do with the recent blight?" the drow questioned, annoyance turning to concern. _I wonder if Big Sis is okay?_ She thought, wondering about the wood elf who had welcomed her into the Circle of the Mere.

"I really can't say. You'd know about it better than we would." Georg replied. Kina sighed in defeat, and the captain smiled. "I suppose you want to sign up for the Harvest Festival this year, it being your last year to compete and all."

Kina mostly let Bevil and Amie talk as she turned to Ishi. _What do you think about all this?_ She asked the wolf.

_I think we need to check it out after the festival. No telling what could have happened with the swamp, especially if the others are missing._ Ishi replied.

…

Having sold the furs and won the Archery and Knave's challenge, Kina sat and watched in enjoyment as Amie summoned a wolf onto the stage, the children oohing and ahhing. She laughed when Bevil doubled in size, and cheered when the barrel burst from the Ray of Frost and Amie was declared the winner. Orlen approached the group with a clap. "Well done! That was quite the show, and I wonder if you might use those talents to help with something."

"What do you want?" Kina asked dryly.

"It's Lewis, I'm sure his pig has been magicked. Could you take a look and find out one way or the other?" the farmer requested.

"Amie?" Kina asked with a shrug.

"Have my magic talents put to the test? Absolutely!" the blonde mage replied with a bright smile. The group hurried off, looking over the rather large pig. "Well, it's definitely been enchanted. I can use the Lesser Dispel scroll we got from Reta."

"Hold on! Lewis may be a scoundrel, but he at least deserves a chance to pull out." Bevil protested.

"He never will." Kina replied with a shrug, handing over the scroll. "Hit it Amie." Amie read the words and the pig shrunk to about a quarter of its size.

Lewis let out a hellish shriek, and Kina laughed all the way back to Orlen, who was laughing just as hard as he handed over some beef jerky, which Kina promptly thanked him for before leading her group toward the final event of the day, the Harvest Brawl. After practicing on the dummies for a bit, Kina turned to Brother Merring. "I think we're all warmed up."

"Very well, then let me explain the rules." the priest replied with a patient smile. "First off is that no magic is permitted. You may use the training clubs or your fists if you so desire. And no pulling pranks on your competition." he added, his smile turning mischievous.

"Put a bee in a guy's boot _one time._" Kina complained. Bevil rolled his eyes and Amie giggled slightly.

"And the last rule is no bets. Now, if you're ready?" Brother Merring asked.

The fight was easy enough, each of the opponents going down rather quickly, even by her relatively weak swings. Druids didn't exactly prioritize strength. The second was against the Mossfield boys, and Kina went to inform the three brothers they were ready. "Oh no, brothers! It's a dark elf here to slit my throat!" Wyl mocked.

"Stow it, Wyl, you're not smart enough to be funny." Amie snapped in reply.

"Shut up you raggedy orphan. Wish the demon had gobbled you up with your parents." the man replied.

Kina's eyes flashed dangerously. "Hey! You have a problem with my friend, you take it up with me." she snarled, brandishing her club. "Are you gonna fight us or not? You stalled long enough."  
"Of course, drow." Wyl laughed. "But what say we up the stakes a bit? How about a little bet of 10 gold?"

"Forget it. You wouldn't pay even when we won." Kina shot back. Wyl's face turned red with rage as he and his brothers stepped into the ring, Kina and co right behind them. The match began, and Kina swung hard at Wyl's head, knocking him back. Bevil and Amie took on the other two, the former easily beating Ward as Amie danced around Webb. Wyl swung back, but Kina easily dodged the attack before bringing her club down, knocking Wyl out cold. "Bevil, Amie, finish up." the drow ordered. Webb went down in the next second.

…

"You said you made up the part about me singing." Amie groaned, walking toward the stage with her head in her hands.

"You were so embarrassed, we had to lie to you to spare you some dignity." Kina reasoned. Amie continued to groan. The usually jovial drow's face turned serious. "You guys think you could come with me later to look at that blight thing Orlen was mentioning earlier?" she requested. It had been in the back of her mind the whole day, and she would feel better if the two others were with her.

"Mom wanted me at home tonight, but we can head out first thing in the morning." Bevil replied.

"And I should get some rest before any big adventures." Amie added.

"Tomorrow then." Kina said with a small smile. The trio stepped onto the stage, receiving the Harvest Cup and a Harvest Cloak.

_**I know, it jumped around a bit too much and the dialogue was noticeably different from the game. Other than that what do people think? Don't worry, we'll be seeing much more of Kina's druid and troublemaker sides as the story progresses. As for why I chose troublemaker? I felt like it. So... I guess leave a review telling what you thought and I'll see you all next time!**_


	2. Attack on West Harbor

_**Now for the adventure to truly begin.**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Kina awoke to a pounding on her bedroom door. "Kina! Wake up! We're under attack!" Bevil's voice called.

"I'm up, give me a second to get equipped." Kina replied, reaching for her scimitar and shield, setting them on the bed before strapping on her leather armor. "Ishi, wake up." the druid snapped, turning to her wolf stood groggily before looking around, noticing his mistress dressed for battle as she opened the door. "What's the situation outside?"

"A bunch of gray dwarves and some sort of creatures I've never seen before started flooding out of the swamp. I don't know much other than that." Bevil informed.

"We had best get moving, I saw those things following us as we came here." Amie added, looking around in worry.

"Lets go. Only I get to wreck this place." Kina hissed, moving down the stairs with Ishi hot on her heels.

…

Kina leaned against a house wall, panting from exertion. She had been asked to help gather the militia, and with as many of them as had been injured she had used a lot of energy to heal them. It wasn't enough at once to put her down a spell, but still, between fighting the attackers and saving lives, the night was taking its toll.

Which was why when Amie rushed to aid Tarmas against the green-skinned mage, Kina could do nothing but watch as her friend was killed in a fiery blaze. "Blast it! I told her not to interfere!" Tarmas snarled.

"I can still save her." Kina declared, crouching next to her fallen friend. She couldn't be dead. She just couldn't!

"It's too late for her! Finish rallying the militia and let's make sure she's the last of us to fall!" Tarmas ordered, shoving the drow away. Bevil caught her, helping his friend to her feet as they proceeded through the town and gathering what was left of the town to defend their homes.

Georg saw the druid and fighter approach. "Looks like we're all gathered. Now we stand a fighting chance." he declared, looking over the militia before his eyes set on Kina. "Perhaps you should rest a bit, lass. You look dead on your feet."

Kina, too tired to protest, just nodded as Bevil helped her to lay against a sturdy wall from a nearby barn. Ishi stood guard over his mistress, watching the battle intently as the first two waves of enemies were slain by the militia. But what unsettled her was the group of duregar who slipped through to Bevil's house.

"Ishi, after them!" Kina ordered, pointing out the dwarves as she pushed herself to her feet. Bevil was right behind the duo as they ran into his house.

…

Kina plunged her scimitar into the throat of the enlarged duregar before recovering and cutting another across the torso as it was bitten by one of Bevil's dogs, Nasher if she wasn't mistaken. Killing the other two had been up to Bevil, but he handled himself well enough and soon the dogs were gnawing on the dwarf bones. After checking on the kids, the two left with Ishi to rejoin the battle, which was still going in the militia's favor.

"Thank the gods that's over. Who knows how much longer we could have held ou-" As Georg spoke, another wave began coming from the swamp, only to be filled with arrows. "Daeghun!" Georg gasped in relief.

"Much blood has been spilled this night. Let us make the enemy pay in kind." the wild elf suggested, his rangers shooting the attackers as they approached. Ishi, Bevil, and Kina joined as well, cutting down the enemies until none remained. The injured were gathered, a small conversation about the Bladeling creatures was had, and Kina was called over by her foster father. "I fear I may know what brought these creatures here." he informed.

"Straight to the point, as usual." Kina grumbled. "My friend just died in front of me. Can I not have a moment to grieve?"

"Now is not the time for grief." Daeghun replied testily. "Now listen. There is a shard in the ruins nearby, I fear it may be what our attackers were after. I need you to retrieve it."

"The ruins in the swamp?" Kina asked. _I haven't visited in a while._ She thought, thinking to the area in question.

"Yes, which brings me to my next point. Bevil!" the boy came over. "I need you to go to the ruins with Kina."

"But Georg said that place has been overrun with lizardlings." Bevil protested nervously.

"They won't be a problem." Kina replied with a mischievous smile. "Come on! Let's get this done!" she called, running ahead with Ishi. Bevil sighed, shook his head, and reluctantly followed the drow.

…

"Dumb beetles never did like me." Kina complained, kicking one of the offending bugs away as it tried to bite her. Bevil shook his head as Kina navigated the swamp better than even the best rangers in West Harbor were capable of. Of course, this was her childhood playground so it did make sense.

Bevil looked around the dimly lit swamp. "Kina, I think I see some of the lizardlings." he informed, pointing out the creatures in question.

Kina followed her human companion's finger and smiled. "Kion! Sion! How's it been?" she called, waving at the two patrolling creatures.

The lizards saw the drow and approached in what Bevil was pretty sure was supposed to be a smile. "Savior! It isss ssso good to sssee you." one greeted.

"I told you to quit calling me that." Kina groaned. "Anyway, what's going on? You don't usually patrol this far out."

"Ssstrange things are occurring in our lands. A darkness invades. Even the animals have begin to flee." the other lizard informed.

_How much do you know about the darkness?_ Ishi asked.

"Very little. But our tribe has begun preparations to leave the Mere." the first replied. "But enough of our troublesss. What brings you to our lands?"

"My foster father has sent me to retrieve something from the ruins. A shard of some sort." Kina informed. Bevil just watched as Kina conversed with the lizardlings like old friends.

"We ssshall inform the tribe of your coming. Shaman Aeon will be most pleased." the second hissed out before the two began running down the path.

"Care to explain how you pulled that off?" Bevil asked, watching the retreating lizardlings.

"Saved a few of their tribesmen from a plague around when they moved in. Now they pretty much listen to anything I say." Kina replied casually, smiling at her friend. "Come on! We don't want to keep the Basilisk Tribe waiting!" she called, skipping down the path.

...

"Oh Great Stone One! Grant us your blessing as we save our tribe!" the lizardling chanted. The door creaked open.

"Hey Aeon! Long time no see!" Kina greeted, before taking notice of the situation. "Um...are we interrupting something? Cause I can wait outside."

"No, we have concluded. What is it you wish, Savior?" Aeon asked.

"I was sent to get something from the chest back here. We'll just take it and get out of your way." Kina replied sheepishly.

"Very well. We must leave for new waters. Perhaps we will meet again." Aeon escorted his tribesmen out.

"Well, let's get what we came for." Kina suggested, going for the chest in the back of the room. She sensed strong magic as she retrieved the shard and the Golden Chalice of Lathander.

"That's what we came for?" Bevil demanded.

"Hey, at least we didn't have to fight our way through the Basilisk Tribe!" Kina defended. She would have really hated that. Bevil continued to grumble as he followed Kina back out of the ruins.

_**Yeah, I got it into my head that if Kina was a druid, she would probably help with an outbreak of disease and being a drow wouldn't exactly be willing to abide by social norms. So, what did people think? Don't worry, Kina doesn't talk her way out of every fight, but she can get out of just as much trouble as she gets into without bloodshed. So I guess leave a review and tell me what you guys thought. Until next time!**_


	3. Weeping Willow Inn & road to Fort Locke

_**Next chapter, here we go.**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Kina grumbled as she walked down the road. She had been told to go to Neverwinter to meet an uncle she didn't even know she had to find out about the shard she had been sent to get. Not only that, she had to go to Highcliff to get on a boat. She hated boats! The whispers on the water of the ocean were so weird compared to the cheerful voices of the Mere. "This really sucks, Ishi." the drow complained as she saw an inn come into view. "Let's stop there for a while." she suggested.

On approach to the inn, the drow noticed a trio of humans and a dwarf. She got closer and the dwarf spoke. "Now that we're outside, why don't you say that again? Slowly, so you can think about what you're sayin." he suggested.

"You're a small one to be traveling this road alone, dwarf. Unless you've got us some coin to convince us otherwise." one of the men, the leader if Kina had to guess, replied angrily.

"What's going on here?" Kina asked.

"Nothing that concerns you elf. Just us and whatever coin this dwarf may have." the leader shouted back.

"You're welcome to try and take it, unless you're worried about being humiliated in front of the elf." The dwarf taunted.

_I like him._ Kina thought, trying to intervene again. "This isn't worth someone's life. Just walk away."

"Shut it, elf! This doesn't concern you!" The leader snarled.

"Will someone just hit me already? Even the elf can see you're afraid." the dwarf complained.

"Alright, let's get him and his new friend!" The leader ordered, drawing a shortsword with the other two following suit.

"Ishi, engage." Kina ordered, drawing her scimitar as one of the men came after her while the other two attacked the dwarf. Blocking the clumsy swing with her shield, she slashed at his wrist, making him drop the weapon. Kina wasted no time kicking him to the dirt before looking over to Ishi, who had floored his brawler and was shaking the man's arm, which was solidly clenched in the wolf's powerful jaw.

The dwarf knocked the third out and laughed. "Well, that was a good fight. Shame they had to resort to weapons, though." he said, turning to Kina. "Name's Khelgar, of the clan Ironfist. A pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Kina, this is Ishi." the drow introduced. "Glad we could even the odds."

Khelgar laughed. "Even the odds? They never stood a chance!" he declared, kicking one of the men out of the way. "I was lookin to trade a few blows then buy them a tankard, either way they got my coin. Oh well, they aren't worth a drink."

"Well, that was fun, but I should probably get moving." Kina said, turning toward the inn.

"Hold on a sec, lass! Where might you be goin?"

"Oh, just seeing the sights." the druid replied flippantly.

"Well, I think we've both seen plenty of the swamp's sights. I'm on my way to Neverwinter myself."

"Ooh, there's a story there I wanna hear." Kina chuckled.

…

"So then I punched him. Then his pal made a comment about my mother, so I punched him." Khelgar narrated. "So you see, fighting's what I do best, and I'm on my way to Neverwinter to become a monk." he finished.

"A monk? A dwarven monk?" Kina chuckled. "An odd choice, but I'm not one to talk."

"Well I didn't always want to be a monk. What happened was-" Khelgar began.

Suddenly the door flew open and a bladeling stalked in with duregar. "The _Kalath-Cha!_ Find it!" it ordered.

"Ah, seems our next bit of practice has arrived." the dwarf chuckled, drawing his ax.

"Ishi, kill." Kina ordered, muttering her favorite entanglement spell. Vines began sprouting all around the inn, capturing the attackers and making them easy targets for Khelgar's ax, Ishi's fangs, and Kina's sword.

A woman ran downstairs. "Help! They have my husband upstairs!" she cried.

"Ishi, Khelgar, let's go." Kina called, pulling her blade out of the last duregar and making for the stairs.

"Looks like we'll be having plenty of action, eh?" Khelgar chuckled, following the drow.

"I don't go looking for these fights, you know." Kina replied dryly, surveying the hall of the second floor.

"All the better, the fights come to you. Makes it easier." Khelgar shrugged, running around the corner and cutting the duregar's head off. Five more swarmed the halls, attacking the dwarf. Kina rolled her eyes as Ishi joined the fray.

Deciding to make use of her heritage, she began chanting and darkness filled the hall. She and Ishi could see easily enough, but the duregar seemed to be struggling as the duo cut and chomped them. From there it was a simple matter of finding the husband of that Gera lady downstairs. Opening one of the doors to reveal two bladelings attacking a man.

Ishi was the first through the door, knocking one of the bladelings down and chomping down on its throat, twisting and killing it. The second bladeling, stunned by the sudden appearance of the wolf and death of its comrade, it almost didn't block the scimitar aimed for its own neck. Kina tsked as she backed off, Ishi swinging with his claws and catching the creature's attention. Between the two of them, they were able to kill the final opponent with only a few cuts and bruises for their troubles.

Khelgar came in just as the man left. "Sorry about that lass, found a merchant and his guards strugglin with some of those gray dwarves and had to lend a hand."

"It's fine, I'm used to fighting with just Ishi as support." Kina replied with a shrug. "Let's go, those things were after me after all."

"If that's the case, leaving might be an idea. I love a good fight, but I don't like bringin others into it." Khelgar agreed as the two began walking back downstairs. "So listen, since we're heading in the same direction, and you seem to be gettin in a lot of trouble, what say we travel together?"

Kina turned to Ishi. _What do you think?_ She asked.

_He could be useful. We're good, but we aren't exactly strength players._ Ishi replied. _Even if the dwarf is rather blood-thirsty. _He added.

Kina giggled at her companion's comment before turning back to the dwarf. "Works for me, long as you don't slow us down." she said teasingly.

"Oh don't you worry, Khelgar Ironfist carries his own weight." Khelgar replied, laughing as the trio began walking down the path again.

…

"What a bunch of jerks." Kina grumbled, kicking one of the "guards" that had not only tried to rob Galen, but also kill her, Ishi, and Khelgar for trying to talk things out. Turning to Galen, she asked, "Need an escort to Fort Locke?"

Galen shook his head. "I should be fine on my own. Thank you for your help, Kina."

Kina shrugged as she led her companions down the path, convincing a few wolves to leave the trio be, before seeing four soldiers ganging up on what looked like a tiefling. "What's going on?" Kina asked, checking she had a decent grip on her scimitar.

"Nothing that concerns you, elf." One of the soldiers replied haughtily. "We're soldiers of Fort Locke, and we're apprehending this bandit."

"What did she steal?" Kina questioned, seeing where this was going fairly fast.

"Nothin yet, but her crew have been prowling around these parts and giving travelers trouble." another soldier replied.

"I told you I'm not with those bandits!" the tiefling snapped.

"Shut your lying mouth demon." The first soldier snapped.

"I won't let you murder her in cold blood. Ishi, kill." Kina ordered, she and her animal companion attacking the nearest soldier and dispatching him easily. The other three were less difficult to handle, as they weren't nearly as surprised when the drow attacked them. Between her, Ishi, Khelgar, and the tiefling, the soldiers soon lay dead at the groups feet. "You okay?" Kina asked.

"Hey, you're nice!" the tiefling gasped. "Sorry, I don't mean to sound so surprised. Well, I am surprised, but mostly because drow don't exactly have a good rep. I'm Neeska by the way."

Kina smiled. "Well Neeshka by the way, don't worry, I get how stigmas can be annoying." she joked.

Neeshka laughed before glancing around the clearing. "So listen, can I tag along with you? I don't know how long I can survive on my own, and you seem like a cool girl."

Before Kina could respond, Khelgar put in his two cents. "I don't like it. Tiefling like her will stab you just as soon as your back is turned."

"Yeah, well dwarves are just stumpy drunks who'll split you down the middle just to prove their tough." Neeshak shot back.

"Why don't you come down here and say that, demonling." Khelgar snarled.

Kina laughed, catching both their attentions. "Alright you two, that's enough. Neeshka, you can come. I get the feeling you and I will get along great." Khelgar grumbled about the drow's decision, but left it alone as Neeshka retrieved her gear from the chest behind her and everyone began moving toward Fort Loke. Approaching the gate, she saw a familiar sight. "Heya Galen! I see you made it safely after all." she greeted before turning to the man standing next to him. "So, what's going on around here?"

_**And done! Now Khelgar and Neeshka have entered the fray with our lovable drow. What kind of trouble will they get into? Well, leave a review telling me what you thought and I'll see everyone next time!**_


	4. Fort Locke Adventures

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

"So we've got refugees to find, a missing fort commander, and a missing holy symbol." Kina summarized.

"And a bandit camp we can head in and loot!" Neeshka added. Kina smiled and nodded, drawing her scimitar. "Still surprised Cormick didn't try anything." she muttered.

"Probably had something to do with me being there. Harbormen tend to trust each other. It's how I pulled off some of my pranks so easily." Kina informed. "Anyway, lets go." she called, running down the road to the graveyard.

On the way, they encountered some trouble. "Hey! Anyone who passes through this road has to pay the toll." one of the bandits blocking the way declared.

"This isn't worth your lives. Turn away and we won't be forced to hurt you." Kina shot back. The easytone easily made the bandits back off. "Well that was easy. Let's keep moving. And Neeshka, could you be a dear and check that chest?" the drow asked, gesturing toward the chest laying under the tree. Neeshka nodded before hurrying off.

"Wish we could've knocked those fools around a bit." Khelgar grumbled, eyeing Neeshka as she worked.

"We don't have to fight our way out of every situation, Khelgar. Besides, we'll attract some trouble soon enough, I'm sure." Kina shrugged. After looting the chest, putting on the Gloves of Greater Concentration and giving her Gloves of Concentration to Neeshka, the small band left the clearing, approaching the graveyard.

…

"I am so _sick _of these things!" Neeshka declared, shoving her dagger into the eye of yet another zombie.

Ishi's jaws snapped at the ghoul in the room. _The tiefling complains a lot._ He noted.

"You would too if you had no real advantage over the damn undead." Kina replied, her scimitar slashing across a zombie's torso, damaging it enough to put it down. Khelgar swung his ax, slicing through the other three undead in the room before laughing. "Glad to see you're enjoying yourself, Khel." Kina remarked, rolling her eyes as Neeshka looted the sarcophagi. "Anything good?" The two compared loot while Ishi sniffed the room.

_Kina, there's a human scent along with the smell of a necromancer in the next room._ Ishi informed.

"Got it, guess it's time to check the next room." Kina replied with her signature grin. What they found was a man in black robes and a mask interrogating a man in a soldier's uniform.

"Ah, it seems we have new materials for our tests." the shadow priest hissed, chanting to raise the dead. "Kill them, and their corpses will be my playthings!"

"Ishi, kill." Kina ordered, the duo leaping into battle. Khelgar engaged three at once, while Neeshka snuck around to the priest, who was chanting again. Quickly and quietly, she plunged her dagger into the man's back, causing him to cry out in pain before turning to the now-worried tiefling. "Ishi, go!" Kina ordered, cutting off the head of the zombie and freeing both of them to aid their companions. Kina stabbed a zombie through the skull while Khelgar took out the other two.

Ishi, for his part, easily pounced on the priest, catching him off guard and knocking him to the ground and raking his claws over the man's back before Neeshka shoved her dagger into the priest's brain. "Thanks Ishi." Neeshka smiled, petting the wolf before turning toward the man in the corner. "I'm guessing you're Commander Tann."

…

"Ah, fresh air!" Kina grinned, feeling much better now that she was out of the crypt. Finding Tann's men hadn't been too difficult, cut through a few undead, find a corpse, heal the other two guards up, and soon everyone was out and headed back to the fort, where more trouble awaited them as Vallis approached with two guards. "Vallis! I found your missing commander!"

"So you have." Vallis replied, a cold glare aimed at Tann. "Well he won't be a commander for long. I'm relieving him of duty." the acting commander declared, drawing his sword.

"What are you talking about man?" Tann demanded.

"I didn't get command of this place just for you to run it into the ground again!" Vallis snarled.

"And I didn't save this guy just to see you kill him." Kina hissed, pressing her hand to the ground and chanting. The vines began to sprout, effectively restraining Vallis and his goons. "Neeshka, the rope?"

"Here you go." Neeshka replied, handing over the rope. While the spell was active, it was a simple matter to tie the trio up and escort them to the fort. "Well that was exciting. This place seems to be getting a lot of attention."

"Indeed. The man from the crypt kept asking me about guard routes, fort defenses, and more. It was as if he was trying to find a weakness." Tann muttered.

"Well, we're going to hunt some bandits, maybe save some people, definitely loot the place. See ya!" Kina called, waving as she ran back out of the fort.

"Strange girl." Tann muttered amusedly.

…

Killing the bandits had been easy, they all being rather isolated in groups. And evacuating the refugees had been equally easy with vines stopping the bandits from pursuing. Now the small band of prisoners stood outside the camp's gate. "Uh, thank you for aiding us. You and your dwarf friend. We won't soon forget this." The leader of the band said, leading his group back down the road.

"Did you see that? He completely ignored me!" Neeshka cried indignantly.

"True heros don't need thanks." Khelgar shot back.

"Yeah cause you weren't swelling with pride when he thanked you." Kina noted dryly, causing the dwarf to back down. "For what it's worth, you have my thanks Neeshka." she added.

"Oh, well I guess that's good." Neeshka muttered, smiling slightly. "Now what do you say we finish cleaning this place out?" she suggested.

…

"So what do you all want here? I suppose you're after the prisoners." The bandit leader said once the group had made it to his room.

"What prisoners?" Kina asked innocently. "I just came to stop all these bandit raids. I know that Fort Locke is shorthanded. Think I could convince you to work over there?"

The leader laughed. "Me work as a guard? I make far more doing these raids." he declared. "And what would stop them from hanging the lot of us the second we enter?"

"Well a man who can rally others deserves on officer's position, and pay." Kina replied. "And as for your safety, the fort commander owes me one. I can put in a good word."

The leader thought it over before sighing. "It would be nice not to have to look over my shoulder all the time." he admitted. "Very well, you've talked me into it."

"Oh! And you'll return the fort priest's holy symbol?" Kina requested. The leader laughed, but agreed nonetheless and followed the drow girl back to the fort with what was left of his forces. "Hey Tann, I got some extra hands for you!" she called as they entered the fort.

…

"Well that was fun." Kina giggled as the small group wandered down the path to Highcliff. That was when trouble arose.

"Nowhere to run now, _Kalath-cha._ Give back what you stole and we will allow you to leave this place alive." a bladeling demanded, his duregar thralls armed and ready.

"What is it about that damn shard, lass? It seems to be bringing all sorts of trouble." Khelgar complained.

"That's why I'm going to Neverwinter, to find out." Kina huffed, drawing her sword. "Sorry, but I can't give it to you." she informed. The bladeling gave the order to attack, but soon found themselves tripping on vines and under attack from behind by a wood elf and badger. Kina and company easily managed to take the attackers out after the sudden aid, and they all turned to meet their benefactor.

"Well it seems they've been handled. You seem to be keeping rather strange company recently Kina. I can't help but-oof!" the wood elf grunted as she was hug-tackled.

"Big sis Elanee!" Kina practically shouted. "It's so good to see you!"

"Big sis?" Neeshka and Khelgar wondered.

"I was the one who brought Kina into the Circle of the Mere." Elanee explained, ruffling the drow's hair. "Alright, now that we've said hello, can we discuss why I'm here?"

Kina stepped back with a curious look on her face. "I haven't seen you for a while." she noted. "Why is that?"

"I have been following the bladelings to see what their goals are. When they began tracking you, I decided to observe until I could no longer remain on the sidelines." Elanee explained.

"Ha! As if we needed your help!" Khelgar laughed. "You look like you could be knocked over by a stiff wind!"

"Hey!" Kina snapped, "That's my sis you're talking to. And I've seen Naloch tear out the throat of a beetle three times his size." the badger in question waved his front paw in greeting. Khelgar held his hands up in mock surrender. Kina fixed the dwarf with a glare before turning back to the wood elf. "So what are you offering? I'd welcome the chance to travel with you, of course, but there's no way that's all."

"Indeed. I know of a faster way to Highcliff, and one that's protected from your pursuers." Elanee informed. "Do you remember the Maiden's Glade?"

"Oh yeah, that's nearby isn't it?" Kina said, tilting her head back in thought before smiling. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get going! I have so much to tell you!"

Kina pulled Elanee along the path while Neeshka and Khelgar followed behind. "First the fiendling, now the willow-thin tree-worshiper. Why not invite all the realms? Make a mighty army to tromp through the woods."

"We won't be tromping, we'll be weaving through!" Elanee snapped.

"And speaking of wind, stop talking before your breath attracts more enemies." Neeshka added with a smirk. Kina kept running along, waving her group to hurry up.

_**And done! The Elanee thing stemmed from the whole "Circle of the Mere" thing and I figured a druid in West Harbor would probably be a part of said Circle.**_

_**Well, updates really depend on how much I play my game, as its still in progress. I hope everyone's enjoyed themselves thus far, leave a review telling me what you thought, and I'll see everyone next time!**_


	5. Maiden's Glade and Highcliff

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Neeshka asked, itrate. "How long until we get there?"

"We're already here, right sis?" Kina asked, surveying the area.

Elanee nodded with a smile. "Yes, this is the Maiden's Glade as it's called in the human tongue. And let me assure you that without a druid to guide you, you wouldn't find the path again. Few have tread here over the centuries."

"Yeah, we noticed." Neeshka grumbled, pulling a twig from her hair.

Kina giggled at the tiefling's misery. "Lighten up, Neesh. At least the animals will keep us safe from intruders." she said, stroking Ishi's head.

"Um, you mean those animals?" Neeshka asked nervously. Kina turned to see a small pack of wolves approaching, each radiating hostile intentions.

The wolves pounced, the companions drew their weapons, Ishi lashed out with his claws, Naloch slashed with his claws as soon as the beasts landed. They fell fast. "Elanee, something's wrong." Kina declared. "These wolves were scared. And I can sense a powerful distorted energy ahead."

"Um, if its powerful, don't you think we should run away?" Neeshka asked.

"No, there's every chance it would chase us if we did." Kina replied. "Ishi, go on ahead and tell the other wolves that we're here to help." the wolf nodded and left the group.

…

"That….is a really big bear." Kina muttered, eyeing the wagon-sized creature across the clearing that hadn't taken notice of them yet. "It wouldn't have any problem out-muscling those wolves we found on the way here." That hadn't been a pretty sight, and Kina couldn't help the images of Ishi laying there with the poor creatures that flooded her mind. "Elanee, you and I can keep it from moving. Neeshka, try to get at its vital spots. Khel, do what you do best."

_And I?_ Ishi asked, looking at his mistress.

"No telling what will try to ambush us while we're fighting. Watch our backs." Kina replied. Ishi looked slightly annoyed, but nodded and turned as the elves began chanting. If the vines grabbing the bear's legs didn't catch the bear's attention, the dwarf charging at him full speed definitely did. The elf sisters followed close behind, Neeshka slipping between the trees and getting behind the giant creature. Four on one, the bear was soon bleeding from numerous cuts.

Then the damned thing spoke! "Elanee, Kina, you live." he gasped through the pain.

"That voice!" Kina gasped.

"Kaliel?" Elanee asked, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I attempted to flee the Mere. The voices…... have changed. Become darker. The others have been lost….. to its madness, and are no more." Kaliel informed. "I tried….. To escape. But the madness….followed me. Do not return to the Mere, young ones, lest you be destroyed." With those final words, the giant bear died.

"One of our own, dead." Kina cursed. Turning to Elanee, she said, "He's at peace now. We should get going." Elanee nodded numbly as the younger elf led her away from the corpse. That night, Elanee cried herself to sleep over the loss of her friend. Kina fared little better.

…

"Well that happened." Kina muttered, watching the ship sink and the sailors trying to swim ashore, the lizardlings ignoring them for the most part. "Wish I could get closer." she added, turning toward the ramp leading from the docks to the tower. They passed by the inn, where a trio of drunk sailors caught sight of them.

"Oh look, a traveling circus!" One called, loudly.

"Shh! One of them's a harborman." a second warned.

"What do I care about some stinkin swamp farmer?" The first snapped back. "It's like the start to a bad joke. A smelly Harborman, a stumpy dwarf, a demon, and an elf walk into a bar."

"We may be walking in, but it looks like someone's gonna be flying out." Khelgar growled.

"Leave it, Khelgar. There's no reason to fight." Kina groaned. She really didn't like being so close to the sea and it was putting a damper on her mood.

"No reason to fight!" Khelgar replied indignantly. "Did you hear what he called you? Why he practically asked for his legs to be broken."

"No kiddin!" The final sailor added. "That was uncalled for."

"Shut it!" Khelgar roared. "Agree with me again and I'll knock your teeth in." Which of course triggered a fight that ended up with the three on the ground with mostly superficial wounds. "Well, that was a good brawl." the dwarf declared.

"That wasn't necessary Khelgar." Kina scolded.

"Yeah! It's hard to rob people when they think you're gonna attack them!" Neeshka added. And that sparked an argument that Kina had to put down. This was going to be a long stay.

…

"Why are we going to look for kids when we have way better things to do?" Neeshka asked dryly.

"Cause while I may be a troublemaker, I don't like the idea of kids in the wilds with hungry animals wandering about. Kids and most grave-robbing is where I draw the line." Kina replied, walking toward the man Captain Finn had indicated was the town elder. He seemed to be arguing with another woman.

"What would you have me do Juni? Risk the entire town's safety for one man?" the man asked.

"I won't stand for this! My child will not grow up without her father!" the woman, Juni, screamed before storming off.

"Well that went well." Kina joked, catching the elder's attention.

"Ah, what can I do for you?" the elder asked.

"We need passage to Neverwinter. How are we gonna get it?" Kina asked.

"I'm afraid it can't be done, not with the lizardfolk sinking any ship that tries to leave port." the old man replied. "We've sent adventurers out, but they have yet to return. Not to mention William missing."

"And those kids we heard about on our way here." Elanee added.

"Perhaps you could aid us? I imagine you'd be able to figure out something given your unusual company."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Neeshka asked suspiciously.

"I think we've just been insulted, lass." Khelgar growled.

"Would you two calm down? He may have meant it as a compliment you know." Elanee sighed.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to be rude. I did indeed mean what I said as a compliment, as such a diverse group has no-doubt seen many hardships and overcome them." The elder said quickly.

"If it means getting boats moving and getting me to Neverwinter, I'm all for it." Kina replied. "Any idea where the lizardfolk are based?"

"Not I. But perhaps Shandra would know. I'll mark her farm on your map."

…

"Well, this is the place. But where's-" Khelgar began before a human woman approached.

"A dark elf? Did Mayne send you? If you're here to rob me, there's nothing to rob." she said coldly.

"Mind if we look around? Just to be sure?" Neeshka asked eagerly.

"Neeshka!" Elanee admonished.

"What? She asked!" the tiefling defended.

"We're here to ask you about the lizard attacks. Mayne did send us." Kina replied with a sigh. The next few minutes consisted of getting directions to the Highcliff Castle Ruins, which Shandra made sound as if it was cursed. Even Neeshka admitted she felt something off. "Two months ago? That's about when the Basilisk Tribe was moving out." the drow noted.

"Basilisk Tribe? You know those scaley savages?" Shandra asked.

Kina was about to reply when she saw two familiar lizardlings running with torches. "Ironclaw! Swifttail! Stop right there!" she shouted angrily.

Shandra looked confused at the sudden outburst until she turned to see the lizardlings. "Oh my goodness!" she gasped, fainting.

"Big sis, if you would." Kina sighed, gesturing to the passed out girl while she walked up to the lizzardlings. "What are you two doing here?" she demanded. "This area is way too far away from the water for you guys."

"We try to make warmbloods go away. Need this land for clan." one replied.

"And I suppose this was Stoneye's idea?" Kina asked dryly. She pinched the bridge of her nose when they nodded. "Honestly, does Aeon never say anything to that old man?" she muttered. "What of the others? Are there any other raiding parties in the area?"

"Slaan and his warriors have not returned from their attack on the warmblood ships. We fear they may be in danger." the second informed.

Kina sighed, adding that to the checklist. "Go back to Stoneye and tell him I want to speak with him after I bring Slaan back. I imagine he can bring me to the lair." The lizards nodded and ran back in the direction they came.

"Well that was somethin." Khelgar admitted. "Woulda liked to beat them up a bit, but the spectacle was worth the loss, I'd say."

"Why did they listen to you?" Neeshka asked, staring at her leader in open wonder.

"I'll tell you later. Now let's get Shandra up." Kina replied, crouching to help her fellow druid.

_**And done! Well, things are about to really get underway in Highcliff, and Shandra's barn didn't suffer. Yay! Anyway, leave a review telling what you thought, and I'll see everyone next time!**_


	6. The Ruins

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Kina rolled her eyes at the fleeing William. "Coward. Can't even face up to his own wife." she muttered.

"Some men are like that." Neeshka replied with a shrug.

Kina sighed for what felt like the millionth time today. She hadn't been able to convince the man to return to his family, and that rather annoyed the druid. "Com on, we have a couple of brats and a missing troupe of lizards to find."

…

As Khelgar pulled his ax out of the last wolf's hide, Kina approached the two cowering children. "You two alright?" she asked kindly.

"We're not hurt, but now you're gonna yell at us, aren't you?" Andrew asked.

"No, I'm not going to yell." Kina replied. "But I would like to know why you were out here. Don't you know it's dangerous?"

"Well it didn't seem like it. Pa was tellin us these stories about someone he met in the Mere who took on a thousand lizards and dwarves and the like. We thought it didn't sound so tough, so we came out to look for some lizards." the boy explained.

"With those toys?" Kina laughed, pointing toward the wooden swords both boys were carrying. "Those couldn't kill a fly. You two are grossly underprepared." she declared, brandishing her own blade. "Sorry, but this is a real sword. Not that I want anyone killing lizards. They can be rather reasonable if you know how to talk to them."

"Well what about what Pa said? He never lies!" the other boy protested.

"Your Pa exaggerated. There weren't a thousand enemies. I counted about twenty and they were all rather spread out." Kina explained. "Perhaps I can tell you the real story when I get back into town?" Both children's eyes lit up as they nodded. "Alright, but first you need to head home. Your parents are worried."

"You're not gonna tell them what happened, are you?" Andrew asked nervously.

"I won't say a word." Kina replied with a wink. The two boys hurried off.

"You handled that rather well, Kina." Elanee noted. "I'd ask if you had a child, but I know better."

"Yeah, you know it's never been a priority. I'll worry if and when the issue presents itself." Kina shrugged, ignoring Khelgar's comments of comely dwarven wenches and Neeshka's groans as she headed up the mountain.

_Kina, I smell undead._ Ishi warned. _And Slaan's scent is mixed with them. We must make haste._ The wolf dashed ahead, his mistress on his heels and the others close behind as they saw zombies attacking a single lizardling.

Dealing with them was easy enough, a few split heads and they returned to the grave. "Sssavior! You must help! Walking dead men capture Slaan's comrades. Slaan was going to chieftain when you appeared." the lizardling said quickly.

"That's why I'm here, Slaan. Then I need to talk to Stoneye. Let's get moving." Kina replied confidently.

"I hope you know what your doin, lass. Fighting alongside a lizard is just strange." Khelgar warned.

"The Basilisk Tribe and Kina go way back. Slaan can be trusted." Elanee replied easily.

…

Cutting through the undead was rather easy between the four companions, two animals, and lizardling warrior. Kina and Elanee did have to use some healing kits to handle the disease that spread when a zombie got too close for comfort, but overall there wasn't a real challenge. The small army began walking through the corridor when Kina held her hand up in a fist, calling for a halt.

Down a hall on her right, she heard someone speak. "Master of the Fifth Tower, you grace me with your presence." came a hissing voice.

"Yes, I am certain." Came another, dryer voice. "The raising of the army and the attacks on Fort Locke….how do they proceed?"

"There have been complications, milord." The first voice responded "One of our disciples near Fort Locke has been slain. It shall not affect our plans at the Fort, nor the raising of our troops." He assured the second, which after Kina and Neeshka had snuck closer saw was a sort of projection. "Our power runs strong here…. The war our master pursued here so long ago still fuels our magic. Our enemies shall not prevail." The shadow priest declared.

"As long as you Neverwinter is occupied, then you have served me….and through me, your master." The projection replied smuggly.

"We are all in the service of the King of Shadows, Lord Garius." The priest hissed, sounding almost annoyed. "Sometimes we forget he is all around us, and there are no ranks and hierarchies before him."

"Think what you will, as long as you carry out my orders." Garius said dismissively. Looking to the door, Kina and Neeshka flinched when he said, "It seems we someone else has come to pay their respects, priest." he noted. "Perhaps the same ones who slaughtered the priest at Fort Locke. I suggest you deal with them before you share the same fate." the projection vanished and the undead adventurers around the priest began shambling toward the door.

"For Merdalain!" Elanee called, passing Kina and chanting a spell that the drow druid soon echoed. While the zombies were entangled in the double spell, the rest joined the fray. Slaan cut through the first undead with his swords while Khelgar slashed with his ax. It was really the lightning that Elanee called that took out the undead and then it was seven-on-one. The priest fell quickly and while Neeshka disabled the trap and picked the lock, the rest started checking the bodies.

Khelgar found a bag with a small tag with "Moza's Back pay." and threw it to the group's leader. "That's rather unfortunate. Wouldn't wish this fate on anyone." the dwarf muttered.

It only took a few more minutes and about fifteen zombies before the group found the captured lizardlings. The sergeant looked over the group and (probably) scowled. "Slaan, why you bring warmbloods?" he demanded.

"Now that's just hurtful, Larry." Kina said playfully, stepping from behind Slaan.

"Savior! Cheiftan will want to speak to you! Come, we go." Larry cried happily, leading the group as well as the small group of lizards in the room back to the lair.

…

"Savior. You come to us again." Chief Stoneye noted. "Why do you come to us now?"

"I want to know why you're attacking the boats." Kina replied dryly.

"Humans need boats to walk on water. We break boats, they go away." Stoneye explained.

"Or they discover your lair and wipe you out." Kina countered dryly. "Why not just strike up the bargain we had in the Mere? You leave the villagers alone, they'll leave you alone."

"Warmbloods not known to us. They not keep promise. We run them off." Stoneye argued back.

""Are you willing to risk your tribe on a bit of mistrust? You know I can reason with the villagers." Kina questioned, staring the lizard down.

"You speak wisely, like Shaman Aeon." Stoneye said. "We leave warmbloods alone. But if they attack us.." the chieftain trailed off.

"Do as you see fit." Kina shrugged. After a small visit with Aeon, and some supplies from the friendly shaman, the group left the lair with Khelgar grumbling about not "Storming the place and being done with it." and Neeshka's confidence of, "If you can talk the lizardlings down, the elder won't be a problem."

Kina tuned them out in favor of turning to Elanee. "Big sis, do you think you could teach me that lightning move you used against the zombies?" the drow requested.

"Very well. I'll teach you on the boat." the wood elf agreed.

"YAY!" Kina cheered, running back towards town. "Come on guys! We gotta tell the elder about the deal!"

…

"Surely you're not serious! Those lizards barely have enough brains to keep from killing their own young!" Mayne looked at Kina like she had grown another head.

"Hey, watch it." Kina hissed. "I happen to be good friends with most of the tribe. They'll honor the bargain, it's up to you whether or not this village falls." Mayne backed down, but still grumbled like the old man he was.

Telling Gera and Zachan about the problem with telling tall tales was rather easy. Gera had gotten after her husband for putting ideas into the kids' heads, which Kina and Neeshka found rather amusing. Then came Juni. She practically ran screaming to track down her runaway husband. Moza was last on the list, receiving his pay and giving the group a cut while bemoaning the loss of his comrades. With all affairs taken care of, the group set sail to Neverwinter.

**_And done! Well, the gang's heading out. What did you guys think? Too much? Not enough? Leave a review and I'll see everyone next time!_**


	7. Becoming a Watchman

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Kina groaned as she stepped off the boat. "I really don't like boats." She complained as she stepped off the dock, her friends close behind. After a few seconds, Kina looked up. "So this is Neverwinter." she whispered.

"Pretty good city by human standards." Khelgar admitted. "Though if you want to make a decent city, you build down, not up." he added.

"The stone and wood here is so unnatural. Like it's been silenced." Elanee said in slight worry.

"You sense that too, huh?" Kina asked, turning to her fellow druid. "I don't like this at all. The Mere was much better."

Neeshka rolled her eyes. "Hey! This may not be much by your standards, but it is my home!" she snapped. "So, where to first?" she asked.

"The _Flagon _shouldn't be too far from here. Let's go meet my uncle." Kina suggested. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner I can get back into the forest." she added quietly.

They wandered the city, not sure where to go, but found the inn quickly enough. They found a half-elf at the far end, and Kina approached with Ishi at her side while the others hung back. "What can I do for you? Bit of venom for the belly, perhaps? Or maybe a tankard or two to shave the edge off your day?" the man asked.

"I'm looking for Duncan. Daeghan sent me." Kina replied.

The man recoiled slightly. "Daeghan eh?" he muttered. "You're Kina then. No doubt trouble's chasing on your heels and you barely know why." Kina nodded. "Suppose Daeghan told you less than half of what you need to know, then sent you packing. Don't take it hard, done it to me a few times in my life, all for good reason. So, why are you here?"

Kina sighed, taking the shard from her pack. "I need to know why I'm being hunted for this." she explained. "West Harbor was attacked for it, and I've been getting dogged by bladelings for weeks because I had it in my pack."

"Well I can't say why. There's nothin special about the thing. Trace of enchantment by what Sand said, but nothing of importance. Probably residue from demon's fire or wizard magic. Anyway, barely worth mentioning. More sentimental value than anything else. That really why you came here? To hear about your mother?"

"Who what huh?" Kina asked, confusion and shock clear on her face. "What does Mom have to do with this?"

"It's a wonder Daeghan doesn't crack down the middle." he muttered. "You might have been better off raised by wolves if Daeghun didn't share that." Duncan commented. Kina decided not to mention she had been the one to raise the wolf. "There's a lot, I'm sure, he never told you, but it's his place, not mine. He'll tell you when he's ready. Let's stick with the shards for now."

"For now." Kina agreed. "You mentioned a 'Sand.' Would he/she be of any help?"

_A moon elf approaches. _Ishi informed, glancing at the door.

"Sand's got a dry wit, and he'll always rub you the wrong way, so his name's well chosen, but it's telling enough he can only run a business down here in the crack of Neverwinter." Duncan replied dryly. "Still, I suppose I trust him enough, and having an wizard close by certainly tends to keep fools from causing too much trouble."

"Let me guess, he's the one you brought the shards to?" Kina asked dryly. Duncan nodded and Kina sighed. "Well there's more than a 'trace' of magic in them now. Where's the other shard?"

"Here." Duncan replied, handing the shard over. "I've always kept it close, for some reason, didn't want to leave it out of my sight. Seemed unremarkable, but I find sometimes time will tell."

"Where can Sand take another look?" Kina questioned.

"Well, it's worth a shot." Duncan replied doubtfully. "But don't pay him any coin in advance, that's all I'll say. In fact, that fiper would best be off-"

The door to the inn opened. "Ah… it seems I have arrived just in time to deflect the usual barrage of slander from the local innkeeper." A dry voice mocked. Kina turned to see the moon elf Ishi told her about approaching. Thus commenced a small back-and-forth between the half and moon elves.

Kina tuned them out mostly, waiting for them to finish. "...and we need your help concerning the shard. Both of them." Duncan finished.

"Shard?" Sand asked, confused before realization came over him. "That chunk of _silver_ you showed me so long ago? As I recall, you said the piece of junk had sentimental value, which upon viewing your establishment is perfectly understandable." Another back-and-forth commenced and Kina was getting fed up.

"Can you just look at the shards?" she growled, pushing said objects toward the mage.

"Oh very well. Give them here and let me see what my keen arcane senses can determine." the mage replied flippantly, casting his spell.

The explosion knocked all three elves off their feet. "Owie." Kina groaned, sitting up. She absently noticed Neeshka and Elanee looking her over. "I'm alright." she assured, using Ishi to help herself to her feet. "Let me guess, the shards don't want to be scryed?"

"Indeed." Sand groaned, getting back to his feet. "Are these truly the same shards? They were not nearly so powerful when last I saw them."

Kina sighed, sensing another back-and forth. "So now what? There someone else I can talk to?" she asked, cutting off the argument.

"Well, there could be something about you that causes them to resonate, but I have no idea why that would be. You could try and speak to Aldanon… but I don't think you'd have much luck reaching him. The Blacklake district where he lives is currently closed down." Sand explained. "The Watch has locked it tight, no one going in or out, no messages in or out, quite cryptic really."

"I heard about that." Duncan added. "Lord Dalren was killed, wasn't he? I've heard rumors, but no official word of what happened."

Kina remembered something she had heard on the way to the inn. "And some Cloaktower mages are involved, right?" she asked.

"Yes." Sand confirmed. "Which means sorcery or demons were at work."

…

After another fifteen minutes(or what felt like it) of conversation, Kina sighed, sitting at one of the tables. "So, the way Duncan says it we need to either get into the Watch or rub shoulders with Moire and her gang. Thoughts?"

"Well, crackin some skulls and doin some good while we're at it sounds like a good plan to me." Khelgar replied.

Neeshka scoffed. "Clearly you've never seen the Watch. I think Caleb is our best bet." she suggested. Elanee only shrugged, Naloch doing the same in his own badgery way.

Kina sighed, thought, and sighed again. "I don't like the idea of killing people the way Duncan and Sand made it sound like Caleb was into. Plus the Watch sounds like fun."

Elanee looked at her "sister" astonished. "That's not something I'd expected to hear from you of all people."

"Oh come on!" Kina replied, a mischievous glint in her eye. "Think of all the trouble I can make for the thugs pushing people around. And there are always ill-gotten gains we can help ourselves to. Evidence goes missing all the time."

"_That_ sounds more like you." Elanee said ruefully, wondering if the drow would ever change. _Probably not._ She thought.

The group left the inn, heading for the Watch post. Of course things couldn't be that easy as they heard the shout of "_Kalath-Cha!"_ and were confronted by the rather pitiful group of bladelings. Elanee and Naloch double-teamed one, Neeshka and Khelgar the second, and Kina and Ishi the third. They fell easily and the group progressed after getting some gold and potions from the dead creatures.

Coming inside, Kina caught that Cormick was talking to someone. "There must be _someone _ you can spare, lieutenant. He's the first shopkeeper to take a stand against these thugs and deserves our protection!" he was begging.

"You know the number of men I have available to me, Marshal. You also know the efforts I've been taking to weed out turncoats." the lieutenant replied with a long-suffering sigh. "I can send some watchmen to this shopkeeper, but then we'll have to postpone the sweep through the northern district. I'm sure you'll agree that we want every man available for that operation."

Cormick shook his head. "The Council hasn't done us any favors with that last vote, have they lieutenant?" he asked. "We'll have to make due."

"Sounds like you could use a hand." Kina cut in.

"Ah, Kina." Cormick greeted warmly. "I managed to speak with my captain, and she agreed that your services were quite valuable and that you deserve some monetary compensation." he informed, handing her a bag of gold.

"Tell her I said thanks." Kina replied, pocketing the money. "But that's not why I'm here. I need into Blacklake and I heard you were the best bet to make that happen."

"I'm afraid the entire district is locked up tight. You won't be getting in any time soon." Cormick said darkly. "Even if you were in the Watch, Captain Brelania has to personally approve anyone who wants to enter Blacklake. She takes her job very seriously. She won't just give you one if you ask."

"Sounds like I need to get into this Brelania's good graces. I heard something about a shopkeeper in need of some protection?" Kina said, smiling.

Cormick rolled his eyes. "So you intend to join the Watch then?" he asked. Kina nodded and Cormick handed over a cloak before explaining the situation.

…

Kina sighed as she wiped her scimitar of Caleb's blood. After…..handling the thugs that tried to kill them at the shop, she told Cormick that Caleb had been mentioned. He of course told her to arrest Caleb, who didn't come quietly. They put up a good show of force, but a slash and a Call Lightning put a quick end to that. Unfortunately, she may have put too much power into her swing, and accidentally killed the guy she was supposed to arrest. Cormick wouldn't be happy.

The small army was put on patrol. Kina actually smiled as she walked away from the guardpost by the north section of the docks. "Well, now we have an ear on the inside." she chuckled.

"Don't you think you should have had him talk to Cormick instead of yourself?" Elanee asked.

"I can get permission to enter Blacklake even faster if I can stop the crimes before the Watch even finds out they're in progress." Kina reasoned. Neeshka giggled and the wood elf and dwarf rolled their eyes. "Come on! We still have one more patrol to check." she called, running toward the _Sunken Flagon. _So far today, they had stopped a Luskan bribe, arrested a group of turncoats(entangle made it really easy), and gotten the CI at the watchpost. Now all that needed handled was the guardpost behind the _Flagon._

Of course things weren't that easy.

_**And the gang has joined the Watch! I considered Caleb for about a second before deciding Kina wasn't that bad. Plus it seemed like a decent idea to just rob the bad guys. Get some money and arrest some criminals. Yay! Anyway, leave a review telling what you thought, and I'll see everyone next time!**_


	8. Qara and Leldon

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Kina groaned, listening to the back-and-forth between a hot-tempered girl and two stuck-up snobs. "Enough already!" she screamed, Ishi growling to back her up. The three girls stopped their argument to look at the drow. "Now you three are going to take this somewhere else so this place doesn't get damaged, or I swear I'm throwing all three of you in jail." she threatened.

"We can't be arrested, we'd never be welcome back." Snob 1 suggested to her friend.

"Very well. But we had better not see you again Qara." Snob 2 threatened, leading her friend away.

"I didn't need your help!" Qara snapped. "They just couldn't stand that I have more power in my finger than they can muster in their entire bodies."

"I really don't care." Kina replied. "Get the hell out of here. I have real work to do."

"Not so fast!" Duncan shouted. Everyone turned to the barkeeper. "That girl owes me for setting my roof on fire!"

"It was the wood you used. It burns easily. I'm sorry about that." Qara replied quickly.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it. You're gonna start workin those pretty hands until your debt is paid." Duncan snapped back. Kina rolled her eyes and left, hopping not to see the hotheaded mage any time soon, and getting to the last guard post.

…

"Do you think that mage from earlier did this?" Kina asked, watching the Watch Post burn. Soldiers were hurrying, trying to put out the fire, and Elanee began chanting. Kina recognized the spell and sighed. Rain began to fall, aiding in the suppression of the flames. Turning to a nearby Watchman, she asked "So where do I find Cormick?"

"He's in the merchant quarter, trying to make the _good_ captain see reason." he spat back. Deciding not to press further, Kina led her friends away.

Then more trouble struck. "Coming back to the city was a mistake, Neeshka." a thug hissed at the tiefling. "You didn't think you'd slip in unnoticed, did you?"

"No, I'm just surprised it took you this long to notice. So who's wasting their money on you this time Bennon?" Neeshka shot back, looking rather peeved.

"Back off unless you want to have a close encounter with Ishi's fangs." Kina threatened. Ishi snarled at the thugs to get the point across.

"Leldon's still got a bounty out on you, goat girl. He's even upped the price for those horns." Bennon hissed, ignoring the drow and drawing his sword.

"I've heard enough." Kina hissed. "Ishi, kill." the wolf lunged, knocking Bennon down and tearing out his throat. Kina and Elanee put the other two to sleep, Khelgar and Neeshka easily killing them. "Alright Neeshka, what the hells?" Kina questioned, gesturing to the dead men.

"What? I would have thought you'd enjoyed that." Neeshka responded, slightly confused.

"This is why I prefer the forest." Kina muttered. "Why the hells is there a bounty on you? And don't tell me it's nothing."

"It's because Leldon still can't admit he's second best. He's taking it a little too personally if you ask me."

"Keep going." Kina pressed.

"Well… Leldon and I pulled a job about a year ago. Big haul too. You should have been there, I was brilliant." Neeshka explained, looking rather hesitant. "So we get back to the hideout and start to divide the loot and that's when Leldon wants a bigger share." the tiefling rolled her eyes at that. "I'm the one who who got us past the guards and trap at the vault. He was just baggage. He claims he masterminded it all. Not much of a plan if you don't know the patrol routes or that the vault is trapped. If it weren't for me he wouldn't have gotten past the front door."

"And?" Kina Leldon definitely planned out the 'demanding a bigger share' part out. He'd hired Bennon and his boys to make sure I agreed. Odds weren't in my favor. I'm delicate, you know?"

Ishi and Kina both laughed at that one. Neeshka smirked before continuing. "So we argued for a bit, and since I wasn't going to win that one I got my tail out of there before Bennon got antsy." Neeshka looked sad as she continued. "What's worse is they didn't just take my share, they took everything I had and I wasn't in a position to argue, you know?"

"And you broke in, robbed him blind, and jumped ship." Kina guessed.

Neeshka nodded. "I didn't get everything back, especially the more precious things, but Leldon probably sold them anyway. Still, I got back way more than my share." she finished.

"But he still has something you want back." This time it was Elanee who spoke. Neeshka flinched, telling the group everything they needed to know.

Crossing the bridge, the group ran into even more trouble. "I'm disappointed…. I thought you'd be harder to find than this, Neeshka. Leldon's been after you for some time now." the leader of the four approaching thugs said.

Neeshka chuckled. "If I didn't want to be found, you'd still be stumbling in the dark, Tremmel. Tell Leldon to back off or I'll be coming for him."

Kina chuckled, but put a hand on her sword again. "We went through this once already, leave and live."

"Sorry, but Leldon's not just paying me gold for this. He's also bringing me on as his partner just as soon as I bring him your horns."

"Try it and it'll be the last thing you ever do." Khelgar snarled. Kina heard Elanee chanting behind her and drew her sword.

"You're going to become Leldon's _partner?_ I'll be doing you a favor by killing you." Neeshka scoffed.

"Well, you're all marked for death and I intend to coll-ARH!" Tremmel cried when he was suddenly struck with lightning.

"Thank you sis." Kina said happily, watching the four men convulse. "Neesh, Khel, rope." the drow requested. The four men were tied up and thrown unceremoniously into an alley. "Neeshka, as much as I'm loving the exercise, I think we should stop tweaking Leldon's nose."

Neeshka sighed. "You're right. He's getting out of hand." she admitted. "He'll be ready, though. He knows I'm here, so he'll know I'm coming." she said, thinking aloud. "He does have a soft spot, though. There's this coin he thinks is lucky. He always has it on jobs, couldn't stop playing with it. Really annoying. It's probably well protected too. I wanna steal it from right under his nose." she said gleefully.

"Anyone willing to resort to murder over a theft isn't likely to stop because it's done to them again." Elanee stated disapprovingly. "And it has nothing to do with why we're here in the city. If we want to do something, we should seek out the druid loremasters in Neverwinter Wood."

Kina would have considered the options, but Neeshka exploded. "Oh, is that your problem?" she snapped. "That we're not doing what you want to do? Maybe you haven't thought of this, but maybe there's a reason you haven't come across any druids. Have you thought of that?" she demanded, her voice rising with every word. "Maybe they're all gone or hiding, or they just gave up their duties like you have by being in the city. Why are you even here? Huh? WHY?" Neeshka demanded, full on yelling now. Elanee was about to respond when Kina stepped forward.

_SMACK_

Everyone stared at Kina in shock, her hand still in the air and Neeshka holding the side of her face where the drow had struck. Kina stared at Neeshka, eyes brimming with tears. "Shut up! Just shut up!" she screamed. "Elanee and I are both here to get some answers about the bladelings, and maybe even find out where everyone went!" tears were streaming openly. "The only clues we have are the shards, so _that's_ why we're here. We don't know where else to go for our answers." Elanee pulled the weeping drow into a tender hug.

While Kina cried, Neeshka thought over what she had said. _I was way out of line._ She concluded. After a while, Kina calmed down and stepped back. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have exploded like that." she admitted with a small bow. "Just hear me out about the coin."

"No, I get it. Bargaining chip, right?" Kina asked. Neeshka nodded. "I get it. Let's get going. You can tell me about how to find Leldon's hideout on the way to the Watch post." Kina said with a small smile.

"Are we alright?" Neeshka asked hesitantly.

Kina nodded. "We're alright."

…

Kina sighed as the small gang left the post. "Well, sounds like we've got until tonight." she sighed. "Khelgar, shall we get you to the Temple of Tyr?" The drow suggested. "Then we can head to the Moonstone Mask to ask about Leldon." Everyone agreed and were off.

_**And done! Well, that happened. Guess Kina is a bit more affected by what's going on than she lets on. And she got a chance to stand up or Elanee. So, I guess leave a review telling what you thought and I'll see everyone next time!**_


	9. The Tomb and the Kids

_**Well, here's another chapter for whoever is actually reading this.**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

As the group walked through the streets, Kina observed a couple of men speaking when a little girl ran by. "Stop right there!" One of the men shouted.

"What is it sir? I was just runnin. I like to run." the girl replied innocently.

_Too innocently._ Kina thought, realizing something was up. "Hey! What's happening here?" she demanded.

"This girl's a thief! Oi, check your coin purse." the man instructed his friend. After confirming it was gone, the first man turned back to the girl. "Now I know you stole it! Turn out your pockets!" he snarled, grabbing her arm.

Kina smirked. "Where's your proof she took it? He could have dropped it on the street." she suggested.

The man stuttered for a second before snarling again. "Hells if you aren't right!" he admitted, releasing the girl. "But I swear girl, one day the Watch will have you in the stocks!"

Both men left and the girl turned to the drow druid. "Thank you miss." she said with a slight bow.

Kina smirked mischievously. "Not a problem kid. But a word of advice, try not to go after those guys any time soon. They'll recognize you instantly and I may not be there to bail you out." the girl nodded before running off, intent to tell Wolf of the kind drow she had run into.

"I do not think it wise for a Watchman to give theiving advice to children." Elanee reprimanded half-heartedly.

"You do what you can to survive." Kina shrugged, turning back to the temple.

...

Kina sighed as she left the temple. "Well this promises to be interesting, at least." she declared, leading the group up the hill to the Tomb of Betrayers. Apparently a priest had gone in and had yet to return. On top of that apparently Khelgar had to work out how to pass the three trials of Tyr. She had a decent idea for the Trial of Justice, given his mistrust of Neeshka. The Even-handed and Maimed trials were still bugging her though. Opening the door to the tomb, she sighed as they all entered.

….

"This many undead should not be in one tomb!" Khelgar complained, splitting another zombie's head before facing the next five approaching.

"Well this is where _all_ of Neverwinter's traitors are buried." Kina pointed out, slashing a ghast with her new Alchemic Silver Scimitar. "We're getting close to the back. The Priest has to be nearby." she declared, wiping off the blade of her weapon before turning down the hall, looking at the two doors on either side of her. "Left or right?" the drow asked.

"I say left." Khelgar declared, Ishi barking in agreement.

"You can't go wrong if you go right." Neeshka joked, earning a giggle from Kina.

Elanee considered both sides before deciding, "Left. I choose left."

The party went left, opening the door to reveal a ghost and a rat running right for them. "Bis sis, ground that ghost!" Kina ordered, beginning her own chant. The rat died when Naloch batted it aside with a paw, while the rest rushed the (ridiculously fast!) ghost. While chasing said ghost, the group became very familiar with the arrow traps shooting at them. Only a few of the arrows made contact, but it took the group forever to pin him down. Once they had, the ghost began swinging some sort of electric mace, knocking Khelgar on his ass before batting Ishi aside. There was about twenty minutes of almost nonstop fighting when Kina reached into her pack.

"Fuck you, ghost!" she screamed, uncorking the rustic flask and pointing it at the ghost. A blinding ray of light erupted from the opening, effectively destroying the ghost. "Well that was annoying." Kina sighed, dropping the flask to the floor. "Guess it was the right door." she muttered, leaving the room after flipping the switch in the room.

…

Leaving the Temple again after getting some payment, Kina looked up. "Shit. We took way too long in there!" the drow cursed, realizing it was almost dusk. The smuggled weapons would be coming in soon. Without another word, the group bolted for the Docks District.

On the way, they encountered another kid Kina couldn't help but stop for. A thug was pointing his sword at a boy. "Don't think you're gonna talk your way out of this one, Wolf." The thug sneered. "This is our territory...and your little army of beggar children has to pay its dues."

The boy, Wolf, shrugged. "Us kids are just trying to stick together." he said proudly. "Trying to make a living, but we don't bow to no one." The thug got angry, but people started walking by. Wolf began cowering. "Please don't hit me pa...I won't drop the basket again!" he said fearfully. It was an act, but Kina would be damned if it wasn't a good one. Had she not seen what was going on a few seconds before, she would have even believed it.

"What?" the thug asked, completely confused.

One of the men passing by stopped and glared at the thug. Then Wolf continued. "Please, don't beat me like Emma." when the man asked what the boy meant, Wolf continued, "She dropped a pot, but you don't do that in our house. She could barely walk after her beating."

"Shut your mouth!" the thug snarled before turning to the crowd that had gathered. "This kid's lyin!" he pleaded.

Kina couldn't resist. "The poor girl." she bemoaned. "She was beaten so badly! The clerics said she'll always walk with a limp."

Wolf didn't exactly expect the help from the drow woman, but kept up his act and said, "It's so sad! Emma always loved to run, now she never will again."

_Must be that girl from earlier today._ Kina thought. The easiest way to convince someone of a lie to gain sympathy is to use someone you know well. Details make all the difference. Realizing he was treading in dangerous territory, the thug stormed off with a threat. "You okay Wolf?" Kina asked with a smirk.

Wolf gave his own grin. "Sure are, thanks especially to you, ma'am." he replied, starting to run off before Kina caught his arm.

"Nice job with the Sympathy Plea. Used to use that trick all the time myself, till people got wise." the drow whispered. Wolf grinned even wider as Kina let him go. While Neeska grinned, congratulating her friend on a well-played lie, the group headed for the back alley.

_**And done! Now, funny story. After taking out the second group of Leldon's goons, my game kinda bugged and I didn't get the quest to head to the Mask. So I don't know if I even CAN do the Leldon things. And if I don't do it in the game, it doesn't show up here. You've been warned of the gap. Other than that, what did everyone think? I figured since Kina is a troublemaker herself, she'd be willing to give Wolf and his kids some advice on how to operate. And running the lie route to bail Wolf out was really fun for me. So I guess leave a review to tell me what you guys thought, and I'll see you all next time!**_


	10. Smuggling op

_**Yep, I'm back...for now.**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Kina sighed as she passed the first group of Watchmen. They had let her through, sure enough, but the sergeant hadn't exactly been willing. "At least we didn't have to kill them." she muttered, stroking Ishi's head as they turned the first corner and seeing a group of thugs. "Guess we'll have to do some killing after all." the drow moaned, hearing some of the thugs start to chant. "And they've got casters. Fantastic."

…

"Two packs before us. And one seems to be Watchmen." Elanee noted, looking over the somewhat large group.

Khelgar snorted. "Those Watch… Moire must have her hooks in them." he guessed. "Look, those turncoats are even keepin company with Dock rats."

Neeshka was about to reply, but Kina knocked the dwarf over the head. "Sometimes you have to do what you can to survive. Even if that means looking the other way." she scolded. Turning to the other girls in the party, the drow asked, "Any idea how to break up the groups?"

"Too many to bribe, so that's out." Neeshka informed.

"Perhaps a fire to lure the Watchmen away?" Elanee suggested. "It wouldn't be difficult with the rotting timber around here."

Kina smiled. "Let's do that! Neeshka, think you can make one small enough to keep the block from burning?" The tiefling nodded before blending into the shadows, the drow just waiting for her return. "My sis is so smart." Kina giggled, watching the fire call the attention of the turncoats.

"I forgot how much starting fires can be!" Neeska laughed, returning to the group.

"Born from fire, figures you'd enjoy it." Khelgar grumbled, drawing his ax. "At least the pack's been seperated." The group charged the half dozen thugs, each taking their own. Ishi and Naloch finished first, much to Khelgar's chagrin, and aided their mistresses.

As soon as the thugs were handled, the group moved on to see a barricade with a lot of thugs. "What's happening here? Looks like an ambush." Kina noted, making herself known. The leader looked at the drow, slightly startled. "If that's the case, it works out for me." She added with a smile.

"O-oh really? And why's that?" the gang leader asked.

"You're planning to stop Moire's shipment, right?" Kina asked innocently. "My friends and I are heading out to stop it ourselves. If things go wrong, you being here is a decent bit of insurance."

The gang leader nodded. "Aye, we can do that." he agreed. "If Moire wages a war in the Docks District, the streets will be drowned in blood. No good will come of it." Kina smiled and nodded, leading her friends past the barricade. "Strange girl." the leader muttered, shaking his head as the group disappeared around the corner.

…

Kina sighed, muttering under her breath as the turncoats refused to give up and charged them. "Ishi, kill." the druid commanded before starting to chant, her lightning call seriously hurting the charging turncoats and thugs before casting a second spell like the first. Most of the enemies fell dead while the group of six took out the remaining four thugs that had been shooting crossbows outside of the spell's range. Elanee put two to sleep, and the other two were quickly caught up in Kina's vines before Neeshka got the rope.

After a small argument about what to do with the weapons, the group pushed the wagon back to the Watch Outpost.

After a report ot Brelina and a new mission was given, another long-suffering sigh escaped the drow druid. "Big sis, this is hard!" she complained to her wood elf counterpart.

"Most things worth achieving are, Kina. Just bare with it and we'll be able to get to the Blacklake District before you know it." Elanee replied serenely.

Kina huffed, but didn't protest. Elanee was usually right anyway. "Well, let's find out what we can about this warehouse that the weapons were supposed to be delivered to." she declared, leading the group toward the park.

…

Kina nearly shouted in anger as she slashed another thug that was trying to gang up on her and Ishi, effectively killing him before kicking the crate away to reveal the guy who had been throwing Alchemist's fire at them for the past _five minutes!_ Yeah, she wasn't happy as she cut the man's head off in one clean swing.

Kina noticed a bunch of papers on the desk when she heard Khelgar and Neeshka behind her. "What are you looking for, Neeshka?" the dwarf was asking. "We've cleaned the place out already."

"Oh no, I've got a warehouse full of who knows what here, and no guards. I'm going to see if there's anything I can help myself to." the tiefling replied.

"Let me know what you find!" Kina called behind her, ignoring Khelgar's grumbling about how she would still be trouble, just she wait as she looked through the papers. "It's got to be some sort of list, but I have no idea what it's to. Big sis, do you recognise any of these words?" Kina asked, showing the papers to the wood elf druid, who shook her head.

"Perhaps your captain will be able to make sense of it." Khelgar suggested.

"Maybe." Kina replied, stuffing the papers into her pack. "Neeshka! Finish up, we're leaving."

The tiefling returned with a smile. "Not as much to pick through as I thought, but look what I found!" she declared, handing over a greatsword.

"This is a Light of Lathander." Kina gasped, seeing the glow of the blade as well as the holy symbol in the handguard. "But it's a bit heavy for me. Here Khel. This seems like it would fit you better." the drow determined, handing over the enchanted greatsword.

"Thanks lass. I'll be sure to put it to good use." the dwarf replied.

"And check out what I found for myself." Neeshka added, showing off a blue-bladed dagger.

"Nightthief's Nimble Knife. Nice." Kina commented with an approving nod. "It'll work well with that rapier you've taken a fancy to." Neeshka nodded and turned to leave. "What about that other pouch?"

Neeshka froze, smiling sheepishly as she turned back to her leader. "Well….I was going to tell you about this, but I forgot after I picked up the other stuff." she explained, presenting a large ruby.

"Not a bad gem, but you should hold onto it. You did find it after all." Kina replied with a smile, walking past the tiefling with a smile.

…

"...And I want archers on the perimeter." someone Kina didn't recognise was saying to a large group of soldiers.

"Can we help you?" Kina asked curiously, approaching the man.

"Ah, forgive the late reaction. I am Darmon. Sir Darmon if you're one of those who believe titles mean anything."

"I'm not." Kina giggled. "Name's Kina. I'm with the Watch."

"Glad to know Captain Brelania sent support, but we have things well in hand." Darmon assured.

Kina glanced at Neeshka and the two saw the twinkle in each other's eyes. "Well then, I guess we'll just watch from a safe distance." Kina replied, stepping back with her friends as she watched the first squad come into the warehouse.

"Sir, the warehouse is cleared. They're all dead." a soldier informed. Darmon looked to the drow, who was doubled over laughing with the tiefling and the wolf. The wood elf and dwarf seemed to look amused as well.

"A most amusing joke at my expense. Am I to guess you had a hand in this?" Darmon asked dryly.

"We...We just finished up as you came." Kina replied, recovering from her laughing fit. "I was just about to report in. You can tell Nasher that the Watch has things in hand today, and maybe give your soldiers a night off at the _Sunken Flagon."_ Kina suggested. Darmon smiled ruefully and nodded, leading his men away.  
_**And done! Well, I think that went well. And small tip in the warehouse if you want to avoid a big fight, keep heading towards the north, and avoid the westernmost area. It's got some great loot, but seriously there are a shit-ton of enemies if you go that way. Alright, so what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Why the hell am I still writing this crap? Why the hell am I not writing more? Leave a review and tell me what you thought.**_


	11. Flagon talk and Rescue mission

_**Another chapter, another adventure. Everyone ready?**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

"Is now a bad time?" Elanee asked, coming into Kina's room at the _Flagon._

"Big sis! What's up?" Kina asked, plastering her signature smile as she turned to the wood elf.

"I was just wondering what was bothering you." Elanee replied, sitting in one of the chairs.

"I just get the feeling that we'll have to get involved in the whole issue with the Blacklake murders." Kina replied with a sigh. "Don't get me wrong, I think we can get out of just as much trouble as I tend to get into, especially with Neesh and Khel with us, but I still can't shake the feeling…"

"You think we're in over our heads?" Elanee asked, stroking Ishi's head as he came to greet her.

Kina laughed. "We were in over our heads when we left Merdelain. Even more so when we got into this silent city." she declared. "I can't shake the feeling that not all of us will come out of this alive. And I don't want to lose anyone else."

"Who have you lost?" Elanee asked, slightly confused.

"Amie got brave against some green-skinned mage. He burned her to a crisp." Kina explained. She began tearing up. "You know how few people I have in this world. You, Ishi, and Bevil. Now I have new friends, and I imagine I'll meet even more people before this whole thing is over."

"Yes, the question is will they be more like Bevil or Qara?" Elanee sighed.

Kina groaned. "Do not remind me. I swear, she shoots me such dirty looks! And she's such a hothead! That girl may have power, but she needs some discipline to go with it."

"Speaking from experience there, Kina?" Elanee teased. "I remember a certain drow girl who had great skill with nature, but lacked the discipline to apply it to more than pranks."

"Oh shut up!" Kina laughed, remembering her younger days. "You know as well as I my circumstances were…. Different."

"I find little difference. And you were always the one saying being drow didn't mean anything for your character."  
"Not that anyone believed it." Kina grumbled. Elanee nodded, having heard her "little sister's" complaints about her treatment when she was young. "But there's also what that wolf we found on the way back said." She declared. Elanee sombered up and nodded. "We have to find out what's destroying the balance. There has to be something we don't know." she muttered. "We need to get to the Skymirror. That's our best bet to contact other druids and maybe get an inkling of what's happening."

"I agree." Elanee replied. "Perhaps we will find the answers that elude us there."

The drow nodded, then yawned with a stretch. "I think I should turn in. Knowing my luck, the captain's gonna have some new chase lined up for us in the morning." she said, grabbing her nightclothes. "Night Big Sis." she called, noticing the wood elf leaving.

"Good night, little sister." Elanee replied. Kina fell asleep with a smile. That was the first time Elanee had called her "little sister."

…

Kina bit back a shout as the group rushed through the streets of the merchant quarter. "Eyes peeled, we don't know if Moire's thugs are already there, or how many will be there!" she called behind her. An informant on Moire's gang had been identified, and now the man was in danger. Kina had practically rushed out the door hearing this, Ishi hot on her heels and the others not much farther behind.

Stepping into the house, they only got through the foyer before being set upon by thugs. "Ishi, kill." Kina ordered, her wolf leaping to action as she drew her scimitar. She had a feeling this would be a long day.

Two hours and two million thugs later proved her right as she _finally_ found where the informant was hiding. Moire and some thugs were glaring down who Kina assumed was her rescue assignment. "There is a price for betraying your own, traitor….always." She hissed. "And yours will be quite high indeed."

"Sorry, but he's coming with me!" Kina chirped, making her presence known as the rest of the group came in.

"Ah, so you're the one that's been causing me so much trouble." the crime boss sneered. "I had thought that the tales of a _competent_ member of the Watch were just stories to scare my men." Moire grinned. "It's been a long time since I've killed someone in a fight…. I've missed it. And here you are, to make up for lost time."

Kina drew her scimitar with a grin. "I really hope you fight as good as you talk." she replied with a sadistic cackle. "Ishi, kill!"

"Naloch, no survivors!" Elanee ordered, both animals leaping to attack as the druid sisters began chanting. Lightning rained, making many of the thugs in the room fall and spasm, but Kina wasn't done yet.

Chanting again, spikes began shooting up from the ground. "Everyone _is_ wearing the boots I made them, right?" she asked nervously. She received a shouted "YES!" from everyone before drawing her own blade and chanting a and fourth time, herself and Khelgar being coated in a layer of bark as they continued their assault. Between the spikes on the ground and the steel being swung, it wasn't long before the thugs lay dead at the group's feet. Kina grinned at the rapier before tossing it to Neeshka and donning Moire's helmet-like mask for herself and turning to her friends. "What do you guys think?" she asked.

"Looks good on you, Kina." Elanee replied with a slight eye roll. After everyone had finished going through the loot, they brought Fihelis straight to Brelaina.

…

"Good work, lieutenant. Now that Moire has been dealt with, maybe the Watch can turn its attention to matters outside the walls." Brelania complimented.

"I sense another mission coming on." Kina said dryly. "Where am I going and what am I doing?"

"Well, the Docks would not prove so important and tempting to thieves if trade routes around the Mere were not so dangerous. And now there is the matter of a missing emissary from Waterdeep." the captain informed.

"And he's gone missing." Kina guessed. "Who is he, and where should I look for him?" were the next two questions out of the drow druid's mouth.

"He was headed toward Old Owl Well." Brelania replied, a little annoyed at the drow's lack of respect. "If you can find any news of his fate, it would be welcome, as there's an orc problem in the area."

"Who do I report to when I get there?" Kina asked.

"You're to report to Commander Callum as he is commanding the Greycloacks trying to retake the Well from the orcs." Cormick informed. Kina nodded, gesturing for her group to follow.

…

Back at the _Flagon, _the group had just finished packing for the trip. Meeting in the common room, Kina surveyed her companions. "Listen up, we're not going straight to Old Owl Well." she declared.

"Why not?" Neeshka asked.

"Elanee and I want to try to contact some of the druids still alive and…. Sane." she replied, thinking of Kailel. "The Skymirror is the easiest way to do that, and it's in the direction we're going. So we're going to make a slight detour. Any objections?"

"I'll follow you, lass. I imagine there'll be fightin wherever we go." Khelgar replied.

"Sounds important. I'm in." Neeshka added. Their course decided, the group left the tavern.

**_And done! Well, I think that went well. What about you guys? And other than heading to Sand's shop to get some potions, I actually included everything here that happened in-game. Well, mostly. So I guess leave a review and see everyone next time!_**


	12. Skymirror and Old Owl Well

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Kina skipped along, happy to be back in what she considered her natural habitat. Even back in West Harbor, it was easier to find her near the marshes rather than the houses. "We're almost there, right?" the drow asked Elanee, who had taken the lead.

Elanee nodded. "Now remember, the Skymirror is sealed, and we will have to complete a sort of… trial in order to unlock its power." the wood elf reminded.

"Right." Kina replied with a determined nod. "I can handle part of the seals if you get the other part."

"Agreed. Let's keep moving." Elanee replied with a smile as she continued walking.

…

It had taken a while, the trees needing the casting had been rather spread out, but eventually the group got the offering they needed to use the Skymirror.

"Big Sis and I will need time to center ourselves." Kina informed.

"Stand back," Elanee warned. "The waters can be a shock to the uninitiated."

It took a few moments, but as the druid sisters meditated, a form appeared atop the water. "Elanee, Kina, is that you?"

Elanee's head shot up. "Elder Naeven!" she gasped. "We were trying to contact the Neverwinter Wood druids, not one of our own."

"We thought there weren't any left." Kina added, surprised at the sight of the elder. "I forgot you were traveling."

"Well that is unsettling." Naeven replied. "Like you, I have had no luck in contacting the druids of the Neverwinter wood. It seems they have cut themselves off from me."

"That's concerning, especially given what happened with Kaleil." Kina muttered. At the elf's questioning look, she explained what had happened in the Maiden's Glade.

"This news of Kaleil saddens me. Was there truly no other way?" Naeven asked.

"Elder, he was maddened. He slaughtered the animals there without mercy." Elanee explained. "And when he came to his senses, he said that our circle was...lost."

"But that's not why we're using the Skymirror." Kina cut in. "We were hoping to summon the Neverwinter Lorekeepers to find out about a silver shard that West Harbor was attacked for."

"Silver shard? Like the one you carry?" Naeven asked.

"Yes. I imagine you don't know much about it?" Kina questioned, wondering how Naeven had known about that.

"No, but I do remember around the time the shards had been discovered. It was during the war with the King of Shadows. Perhaps the events are related? I cannot say, but for now I must return to the Mere. I am glad to hear you two are alright, but we must return to our duties, tending the lands we guard."

Kina rolled her eyes. "Just as soon as I figure out why I'm being targeted. I don't like being in a city any more than you, Naeven." she replied.

Elanee slapped her sister over the head before bowing. "We understand, Elder." the elf male nodded before the image faded.

The sisters turned to their awestruck friends, smiling in slight satisfaction before going wide-eyed. "Something is wrong." Kina declared, reaching for her sword.

"Yes, the spirits are gathering. We must leave, we are no longer welcome here." Elanee agreed, the group backtracking and running into water elementals that fell to the sisters' lightning spells and the ghasts that occompanied them, only to run into a shadow priest and about a half-dozen mercenaries. "That explains the guardians." Kina said dryly.

"Druidess, we have come for you." The shadow priest hissed. "You have felt our touch in these lands, and now you will feel our touch in your soul." The battle commenced, Kina quickly entangling the enemies before the group leapt to the attack, easily taking the mercenaries out and ganging up on the priest. Six-on-one, the priest soon lay dead.

"We must leave soon." Elanee advised. "If we stay any longer, more are sure to come." The group left without further delay.

…

Kina cursed her luck. Thanks to listening to that Gronbar Gnomehands fool all day, it was night by the time they had arrived at Old Owl Well, led by the talkative gnome. As soon as they had arrived, the gnome found an unlucky group of Greycloaks to tell stories to while the rest made for the dwarf Neeshka identified as Callum.

Kina giggled as she listened to the conversation. "I want those walls up by evening, Captain, no excuses." the dwarf snapped. "The orcs aren't going to stop attacking just because we need to catch our breath."

"But sir," the captain he was talking to replied weakly, "the men are having a hard time finding the materials we need."

"You're telling me they can't find any stones?" Callum demanded angrily. "We're in the middle of the blasted mountains! Unless you'd like to report to Nasher that we're overrun because we couldn't find rocks, I suggest you drive some sense into your men and get that wall built!" the dwarf bellowed, pointing to said wall. The captain saluted and scurried off. Turning to the drow he noticed out of the corner of his eye, he sighed. "I tell you, I've lost years off my life trying to get this rabble fit for service." he complained, shaking his head before looking the group over. "And who are you supposed to be? Reinforcements?"

"No, but we could be later if you need them." Kina replied. "I'm Kina from the Watch. I was sent to escort the emissary from Waterdeep to Neverwinter.

The dwarf nodded. "Name's Callum. Commander Callum to you. As for Issani? He hasn't arrived yet, should have been here over a tenday ago. I've sent a scout to look for him." he informed. "I've recieved word you'd be making a visit and I'd hoped to have better news for you."

"Why is this place so important?" Neeshka asked, looking around. Why anyone would want to fight over this seemingly worthless bit of ground was beyond her.

"Not exactly a student of history, are you?" Callum replied, slightly amused. "The Old Owl Well is the only known water source for three days in any direction. Neverwinter and the orcs have been fighting over it as long as anyone can remember," he said. "The orcs held it for the last ten years until the Council decided they wanted to re-open the trade route to Yartar. To do that, we need to take back this watering hole," Callum said grimly.

"Didn't anyone know he'd be coming this way?" Kina asked, puzzled. "And that the emissary would be entering a battlefield?"

"More to the point, why didn't this emissary just take a ship from Waterdeep to Neverwinter? It's not too far by ship and a much safer." Elanee said.

Callum smiled. "That I can answer young lady, Issani apparently gets very seasick. And he's important enough that he gets to choose how he travels. As for your questions, lass, the information I have is vague at best," he said. "This route made the best sense, though. It's one of the few they hadn't tried yet." The dwarf sighed. "Also this assault had been planned for months. We couldn't warn Issani ahead of time as we didn't know what route he'd be using," Callum said. "Once we got confirmation from Waterdeep it was too late as Issani was on his way and I was already here with an advanced scouting force."

"So what should we do? Wait for your scout to get back?" Kina asked, slightly offput.

Callum glared at the drow. "Oh no! While you're here you had best make yourself useful! You already have your own gear, so that's good. Just find a spot to call home and be ready to come under attack."

Suddenly one of the Greycloaks yelled out a warning. "Sound the alarm! Orcs! The orcs are attacking!"

"Wouldn't you know it? Not a moment's rest..." Callum said ruefully, then turning to his soldiers, he bellowed, "Greycloaks, to arms! For Neverwinter!" before he drew his war axe and charged the incoming orcs.

Kina cast her entanglement spell, easily trapping the orcs and making them easy prey for the Greycloaks and Kina's group. She took special delight in watching Ishi munch on an orc after the attack had finished.

"Alright, Greycloaks, back to your posts!" Callum ordered.

"Big Sis, do you think you could check everyone for wounds? Some of those orcs did get a few swings in before we fried em." Kina requested. Elanee nodded and started examining the soldiers.

Callum looked impressed by the drow before speaking. "Another orc raiding party. We're lucky they haven't attacked in full force," the dwarf said, ruefully. "Just wish I could make contact with whoever it is that's been distracting the orcs," he said.

"Someone else has been attacking the orcs?" Kina asked, positively delighted.

Callum nodded. "Yes, someone's out there attacking orc patrols, and it's giving us a chance to build up our defences."

"So, they're on your side?" Neeshka asked.

"I suppose they are," Callum admitted. "But I've been at this long enough to know that you need to control a battlefield and this new ally of ours is something I can't control," the dwarf said, annoyed. "He's not one for talking. Every time I send someone out to contact him, he and his men move their camp. The orcs have a name for him though, _Katalmach_. They say he attacks without warning and without regard for his enemy's numbers."

"Someone who doesn't play the odds never lives long in my experience." Neeshka inputted. "Well, besides me." she added cheekily.

"Now that's not a name orcs give lightly. It's a name they give to warriors who lose themselves in battle," Khelgar said with respect.

Callum snorted. "Sounds like someone who wants to die to me. If we weren't here, it'd only be a matter of time before all the tribes in the Well hunted down this... Katalmach... and then his crusade would be over."

"Commander! Scout returning!" one of the Greycloaks called.

"Let's hope he brings word on the emissary, eh?" Callum said, as the scout arrived.

"Pathfinder Willem reporting, sir," the young man said as he saluted the dwarf. "I came across Issani's escorts, killed to the last man, but no sign of the emissary himself," he said sadly. "Orcs, sir. They must have taken him."

Callum nodded gravely as he turned to face Kina. "Sounds like you've got a new assignment, lass. Your job is to escort the emissary to safety. If he's in trouble, you've got to help him. I'd start looking at Yaisog Bonegnasher's lair, northeast of here," he said.

"Bonegnashers?" Khelgar asked with a grunt. "They're still around? They're hard to kill."

"Sounds like a well mannered fellow, judging from the name." Neeshka remarked sarcastically.

"His tribe isn't the biggest, but he's older and more cunning than most. At the least, he may have an idea who attacked the emissary's guards," Callum said. "However the Eyegouger tribe is the strongest, led by Logram Eyegouger. He keeps the other tribes in line, including the Bonegnashers," the dwarf informed the harbourman. "And he's the one leading the attacks. All the orcs in the Well fall under his banner. If we could get lucky and put an arrow through his skull..." Callum said, wishfully, "If we could, the orcs would turn on each other in a heartbeat, giving us enough time to strengthen our position here."

"We're going to look for the emissary, but taking down the orc leader and making trouble for the other orcs sounds like a lot of fun." Kina replied with a giggle.

Callum smiled ruefully. "Trust me, if I knew where Logram could be found, I'd hit him myself. Killing him would be the break we've been looking for." he said "However, from what I've heard, there's been reports that this Katalmach... is hitting Logram hard," the dwarf said. "Which means he must know where Logram can be found. Since I can't find this unknown ally of ours, Logram's out of our reach as well." Callum was disappointed at this.

"You never know, we might get lucky and run into this cool guy while we're out there," Kina said, giggling at the thought.

"You could, for all I know," Callum agreed. "For right now, focus on Yaisog Bonegnasher, see what you can do to find the emissary. Yaisog is old enough to know when to try something other than fighting. Corner him, and you might be able to get him to talk."

"I'd sooner put an axe in an orc," Khelgar said with a grunt. "but he's right, the Bonegnashers, as cowardly and weak as they are, have been known to make deals."

"You'd better act quickly. If the orcs have the emissary, whatever they have planned for him cannot be good," Callum said. "If you need anything, we've got Simmy here in camp to help you," he said, pointing to a gnome who had a stall set up in one corner of the camp. "She normally trades in trinkets for the men, but carries some items more suited for combat as well."

"Very well, Commander, looks as though we better get a move on," Kina said. "We've got the better part of the afternoon to make some progress on the mountain trails. Oh, it feels so good to be out in nature again after all that time in that big city."

Callum nodded, pointedly ignoring the drow druid's remark about being in nature. "We'll hold down the fort. The more orcs we kill here, the fewer you'll run into out in the mountains. Good luck to you,Kina," he said. "And if you run into that madman who's attacking the orcs out there, let him know I'd like to have a little chat with him."

_**And done! Can you tell I like using Entangle? It really is useful for crowd control. Couple that with Spike Growth, and you've basically got a kill box. Assuming you can keep the baddies in the vines and spikes. Well, what did you guys think? Not a lot of action this time, but hey, I still think it went pretty well. Leave a review and tell me what you thought, and I'll see everyone next time!**_


	13. The Ironfist Clan Hold

_**You thought I was gone, but I'm back. Swell!**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

The group moved through the mountains, and Kina found, much to her surprise, that they ran into a group of dwarves. More than that, Khelgar seemed to recognize them. "Khulmar?" the fight-hungry dwarf gasped, approaching the leader of the group. "What are you doing here, far from Ironfist lands?" he asked.

"Not as far as you'd think, Khelgar, though I doubt we are here for the same reasons." The leader, Khulmar apparently, replied disapprovingly.

"Khelgar, who are these guys?" Kina asked innocently.

"This here's Khulmar, one of the best scouts of the Ironfist clan and good in a fight." Khelgar introduced. "Neither one, of course, explains what he's doing here, though."

"It's clan business, not for outsiders." Khulmar replied shortly.

Kina sensed something in the dwarf's tone, but didn't get the chance to question it before Khelgar started talking again. "Ah, but Khulmar, these are friends, well most of em." he reasoned. "Who's blood is that on your armor? Orc?"

"Bugbear." Kina corrected automatically. Everyone turned to her in shock. "What? I know my monster blood."

Khulmar shook off his shock and replied, "We are scouting out the old Ironfist Clanhold in these mountains, seeing if it can be reopened or retaken." the dwarf's look soured, "As your drow friend guessed, there are bugbears blocking the way, but they will not do so for long."

"Bugbears? Then what are we waiting for? Let's bury them!" Khelgar cheered, gripping Lathander's Light tightly in anticipation.

"It's nothing we can't handle, Khelgar." Khulmar hissed distanfully, "No need to shed the blood of non-clan, and this is an Ironfist matter."

"Nonsense, these all are spoiling for a fight." Khel replied dismissively as he turned to face his friends. "What say you all? You all want to give the vultures some bugbear corpses to feast on?"

"You know," Neeshka said, her eyes gleaming slightly, "old dwarven halls tend to have lots of gold and gems, just lying around for the taking."

"You'll not be pilfering any of my clan's treasures, fiendling." Khelgar hissed.

"I'd rather be out of the mountains, but if you think it necessary." Elanee put her two cents in.

"It sounds like fun! Let's do it!" Kina cheered, hoisting her shield and twirling her scimitar.

"We are grateful for the...gesture, but such false courtesies are wasted on us." Khulmar sneered. "Khelgar, stay with your new band. We neither ask for you help nor require it. This is Ironfist clan business."

"Eh? I'm Ironfist clan." Khelgar stated, slightly confused. "Your fight is my fight."

"Those were not the words you used when you left so long ago to pursue this mad...idea of yours." Khulmar snapped, and Kina leaned in, wanting to know more. "You seek to learn how to fight, but you have cast aside the why of it. Clan honor, duty...these are things you have forgotten the value of." Khulmar took a breath, collecting himself and Kina's look visibly soured. "If you wish to help, then know that the door is sealed to the clanhold." he informed. "If you can recount the legend of King Loudram, then you will know how to open it... I think that part of our history is fresh enough in your mind. Whether you return or not, it does not matter to me and it does not matter to the clan." he dismissed.

…

The path was fairly straight, and the group came to a dead dwarf in the middle of the path soon. "Killed one of my clansmen. Those blasted bugbears!" Khelgar snarled. "If I were leading this scouting force, this wouldn't have happened."

"Maybe, but you weren't here." Kina pointed out coldly.

"You think I don't know that?" Khelgar shouted, "Bah, why am I botherin? Not like any of you would understand anyway." he muttered, turning to the approaching bugbears.

"Looks like our bait worked." one chuckled.

"Come ya beasts!" Khelgar screamed before they could continue. "I'll show you the power of Ironfist!"

Kina threw her entangle/spike growth combo spell at the majority of the bugbears who were currently charging them, easily setting up a kill box. The bugbears soon dealt with, the group pressed on.

After only a couple wrong turns, being in the mountains can turn you around if you're not paying attention, they came upon a group of bugbears gathered around a makeshift cell, discussing how to cook whatever was inside. Kina rolled her eyes, throwing a Creeping Cold and Sleep spell at the beasts in rapid succession. The rest engaged the enemy, and like so many already, the bugbears ended up food for Ishi. "Well that was easy." Kina sighed, stretching as she gestured for Neeshka to get the cell open.

A dwarf walked out, smiling. "Nice work. Wish I'd been able to get out of this cage before you killed them. Hate to miss a good fight." he thanked, looking at the bodies.

Obviously an Ironfist. Kina thought, standing back as Khelgar spoke with the dwarf. Said prisoner turned before he left.

"If you ever need a home, you'll always have one with the Ironfists." he declared, running off to join his clansmen.

"Quite an honor he gave you, but that's Ironfist hospitality and gratitude for you. It's almost legendary." Khelgar proudly proclaimed. "Good to see one of the Ironfists again. I've been away from home for a while."

"Seems like you left them behind to come to Neverwinter." Kina hissed.

"What are you talking about lass?" Khelgar demanded angrily. "Left them? I didn't leave my brothers behind."

"That's not the way Khulmar made it sound." Neeshka replied cooly.

"But I didn't abandon them! It's not leaving them behind, it's looking for battle in another direction!" Khelgar snapped defensively.

Kina flipped around. "And you did that for yourself, not for your clan, Khelgar." the drow hissed, her sword in a deathgrip. "And what did Khulmar mean? 'Those weren't the words you used when you left' what were the words you used, dwarf?"

"Kina, calm down." Elanee commanded, placing a hand on her "sister's" shoulder.

"You know why I'm pissed." Kina hissed in reply, storming down the ravine with Ishi on her tail.

"What in the Nine Hells is that girl saying?" Khelgar ranted. "That's my honor she's talking about! My loyalty she's questioning! To say that I came here for myself...over my people...why...that little-"

"Finish that thought and I'll let Ishi have you for dinner." Elanee threatened, shutting the dwarf up. "You must understand, Khelgar. Kina has some...issues. To begin with, she was ridiculed for being a drow back in West Harbor, with barely anyone to faked being her friend, only to run and mock her for something she couldn't help. I know of only two in the town that she considered friends and it's my understanding that one of them died. Add it to the fact her mother gave her up…"

"She flipped out when she heard Barrel House left his clan." Neeshka finished. "And now she's gonna be keeping an eye on him because she's afraid he'll leave."

"That is her one fear. That everyone she knows will leave." Elanee replied, looking down the path. "I for one, never intend to do that."

"Me neither." Neeshka assured. "Kina's a great kid. And she actually sees me as Neeshka, not the tiefling." the elf and tiefling followed their leader, with a solemn Khelgar trailing behind, processing the information he had just been given.

…

Several wrong turns and even more bugbears later, the group had finally made it to the hold. And Kina had not said a word to Khelgar in the span of the hours it had taken to find the cave. Nor did she speak to him as they progressed through the mine shaft, killing bugbears and some ogres that were clearly leading them, before coming to a locked door, as well as a strange machine next to it. "Anyone got an idea what this is?" Kina asked curiously.

"Doesn't look like anything dwarves would have created. Too complicated." Khelgar informed disapprovingly.

"Complicated problems too much for you?" Neeshka teased, earning a glare from Khelgar and a giggle from the druids. "Well if it's a lock, it's the most complicated lock I've ever seen." she informed, studying the levers. "Just a guess, but I think this opens the door. Doesn't look like it works though. There's a part missing."

Kina remembered one of the rooms they had passed. "Wait here. I might know where to find it." she ordered, running down the shaft with Ishi.

"The lass still isn't talking to me directly." Khelgar noted somberly. "Guess I can't blame her though, knowin what I do."

"She'll get over it." Elanee assured. "If I know Kina, she'll be back to her usual self by the time she gets back with the part we need."

After a few minutes, Kina appeared again with the part needed to get the door open. "Something back here must be pretty valuable to warrant this much security." Neeshka grumbled, fiddling with the machine.

"Agreed." Kina sighed, watching the door open after Neeshka fiddled with the levers. The group walking into the next room, they searched it until they found a set of gauntlets.

"I don't believe it. Our clan thought they had been lost forever." Khelgar gasped, catching sight of the gauntlets.

"What are they?" Kina asked, glancing over the dwarf's head.

"My clan history may not be what it should," he admitted, "but I know what these are. The Guantlets of Ironfist, held by the first of our kings...Torim Ironfist, our last great king, was said to have worn them when our homeland fell to the orcs." he explained, frowning as a thought struck him. "But that would mean this clan hold is...this must be our first clan hold, the halls where Torim made his final stand...if I had only known this place was here...that these were here!"

"What do they do?" Elanee asked.

"Anyone who wears them gains the strength of ten, maybe twenty...it's how the clan earned the name Ironfist." Khelgar explained, still in awe. "With these, you could probably punch a hole through a stone wall."

"Why would you want to do that?" Kina wondered.

"Not the point." Khelgar said shortly before going on with his explanation. "It's also sadi that if the wearer also wielded the Hammer of Ironfist, he could fell dragons in one blow."

"So it's part of a really powerful set." Kina summarized, standing.

"Aye." Khelgar replied, "And to think...I would never have come here, met my brothers, if you had not brought me here to these mountains." with that, Khelgar handed the gauntlets to the drow. "Here. You should take the gauntlets, lass. You've performed a great service for me and my clan."

"I doubt they'd fit me." Kina replied dismissively. "Better an Ironfist keeps a hold of them." she added with a smirk.

The dwarf gaped. "You don't mean me?" he asked.

"Do you see another Ironfist here?" Kina questioned, heading for the door with the rest close behind.

Khelgar grinned, nodding humbly. "I'm far from a king, but it means a lot that you feel I'm worthy enough to wear them, especially after what happened earlier today." he looked around. "Well, we'd best be moving on. It looks like the rest of this place has collapsed."

"Yeah. We'll report ot Khulmar and his scouts." Kina determined, leading the way out of the mines.

…

"Well?" Khulmar asked dryly.

"The stronghold entrance was collapsed. No way through." Kina replied curtly.

Khulmar sighed. "The rock in this region has always proven difficult to carve, and it's not for keeping its shape without a good hammer disciplining it. We'll have to find another way, then. There are other entrances we might be able to uncover."

"But that's not all." Khelgar informed, holding up the relics. "Look at this, Khulmar. What do you see?"

"It's a pair of gauntlets, Khelgar." the other dwarf snorted. "Well crafted to be sure...and they have the mark of…" he trailed off, studying the relics. "By Clangeddin's hammer, are my eyes blinded…. Are those the Gauntlets of Ironfist?" he gasped.

Khelgar nodded proudly. "The same. And who knows what other treasures are buried deep in the clan hold?"

"Especially with a full search party, looking for more than a quick glance around." Kina added. She yawned, glancing around for a good spot for camp while the dwarves talked.

Picking a good spot, she turned back to Khulmar when she heard her name called. "THe Ironfist Clan is in your debt, Kina, this I swear to you in stone and steel. Such a debt shall not be forgotten." he turned back to Khelgar. "And Khelgar...if your path lies with this one, so be it. But the clan shall await your return."

Khel grinned. "It shall not be long, I think, Khulmar. But someone needs to watch out for this little one or else she'll be lying in a grave." he replied, nodding toward Kina.

"Feels like I watch you more often than you watch me." Kina grumbled goodnaturedly.

"Very well, Khelgar." Khulmar replied, though he was smirking at the drow's comment. "May stone shield you from the sky, and ale always be at your hand. But not too much ale." he joked. "You know how you get after your twelfth tankard." everyone shared a laugh at Khelgar's expense as the dwarves left the ravine.

"I'm tired. Let's go to bed." Kina suggested, pointing toward the area she had picked earlier.

_**And done! Well, what did people think? Good? Bad? Glad we get a little insight to the story of our unusual druid? Leave a review and I'll see everyone soon!**_


End file.
